


26

by A2B13



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2B13/pseuds/A2B13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Dick Grayson's parent's killer is pronounced dead, Dick returns to Gotham unsure of how to handle the news. But as circumstances unravel it is revealed that not everything is as it seems when it comes to his parent's murder. Desperation causes Dick to do the unthinkable in the search for answers although the answers he seek are far from the truth. 5 years in the future Dick Grayson deals with the events that caused him to be the man he is while raising his daughter Mari whose best friend is Bruce Wayne's son. Slight AU story. Flashforwards involved. Father-son story between Dick, Slade, and Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Barrel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! This is my first time posting on here so bare with me! This is a project I've been working on for a while now and been posting on Fanfiction. I've decided to also share this on AO3 also and so I'll be posting the first 6 chapters tonight on the website. This is a story I hope you all enjoy, thanks for reading!

**Chapter 1: The Barrel**

**-2021-**

26 and in the shape of his life, a daughter at home, and a promising career in Gotham's police department. In perspective everything in his life seemed perfect; he had everything he had ever hoped of and more. Yet staring down the barrel of a sniper from outside Wayne Manor with Bruce Wayne in his sights Dick Grayson wondered how he got there. Then he remembered it all began with Slade Wilson whom he had met as a child. Dick had a thrilling and bright life in Jump City after leaving Gotham. Living with the Titans and their tower in the bay was the dream of every teen in the city. Dick had felt blessed to live there away from Batman's watchful eye. It took a year before Jump City's dark underbelly revealed itself to him, and like a moth to a flame Dick was eventually led into its darkness.

The darkness itself manifested in the form of Slade Wilson, a violent and dangerous man who was possibly more dangerous than the villains in Gotham. You see the villains in Gotham; they were propelled by greed and madness, all except the great wild card, The Joker, who lived simply for chaos and chaos alone. Slade Wilson he was different, he had money, he had as much power as he wanted, and he was no Joker, he did not thrive on chaos. Slade wanted two things more than anything, control of all that he saw, and someone to inherit it. At least that is what Dick had thought. Slade attempted to strong arm Dick, or Robin as he had been called, to become his apprentice by risking with the lives of his friends.

Dick resisted greatly but despite this he felt like he had failed his friends and consequently proven how right Batman had been. That friends were a weakness, and should be avoided at all cost. It had sounded hilarious at the time considering how many allies Batman had within the field but now Dick understood why Batman had been so controlling. It bothered Dick more than anything to admit that Batman was right. Though while Dick felt he had failed in the eyes of his mentor, he passed in the eyes of Slade.

They met several times along the way, during Robin's time with the Titans. 4 times they had locked heads with each other and 4 times they both walked away with their prides intact. It wasn't until Slade was thought to be gone for good that the true battle began.

* * *

**-2015-**

It started one day when a call came over on the Tower Mainframe leaving the team speechless as Starfire retrieved Robin from his room. Without a word the Titans left the room as Robin entered to see Batman holding Slade's insignia in his hand. Robin felt confusion and worry as he stepped before the monitor.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" He asked calmly which worried Robin greatly.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want to know how you came into contact with Slade Wilson?"

"That's not any of your business."

"Don't pull that shit with me right now!" Batman yelled sending everyone back.

"Guys, leave." Robin said with his face cold. None resisted that offer but all waited with their ears to the door of the main room.

"What happened?"

"Tony Zucco is dead."

In that moment time seemed to stop for Robin. His knees began to buckle and he grabbed the counter in front of him to keep him steady.

"What?" Was all Robin could get out in a murmur.

"His body was found today off the coast. It was torn and beaten by the rocks and most likely eaten by fish. He was unrecognizable but Gordan assured me the dentals match. The only thing I found on him was Slade's insignia."

Robin moved to sit down on the couch. He was in shock and didn't know how to handle it. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad or angry. In that moment a jumble of emotions ran through his body.

"I'll ask you again. How do you know Slade Wilson?"

Robin simply stared at the ground his eyes fixated in the ground beneath his feet. He heard Batman's voice but it was like a buzz. Robin simply couldn't comprehend what was being said.

Reaching up he pressed a button that shut the monitor down cutting Batman off mid sentence. Silence flooded the room but Robin could hear the blood pumping through his veins.

Then suddenly the door flew open and Starfire seemed to fall into the room looking confused and concerned. She saw him staring at the floor and quickly gathered herself.

"Robin, may I ask what is going on?" She asked walking towards him with open arms.

"He's dead." Robin said softly.

"Who is dead?"

"The man who killed my parents."

"Is that not joyous news? Rightful retribution for a horrible deed?" Starfire asked.

"No, it's not."

"May I ask why?"

Starfire noticed a tear drop fall on the floor. Then suddenly a large thud as his hand hit the table in front of him.

"Because I didn't kill him myself!"

Robin got up swiftly and left the room. He walked past the Titans who stood against the door trying to listen. All looked away like deer caught in the headlights. As the titans reentered the room they saw Starfire holding something in her hands. It only took them a few seconds to realize it was Robins mask. They stared at it confused, almost worried because they hadn't noticed that he wasn't wearing his mask...

A few hours later Starfire disappeared into the dark room that Robin had been hiding it. The Titans waited patiently for hours on end and soon it became too late and they all retired to their rooms. Upon morning's break they saw that Robin and Starfire had not left the room and were nowhere else in the tower. Raven eventually went into Robin's room to find out what was going on. All she found was emptiness and a note. Returning to her friends she shared the note which was written in Starfire's hand.

"Friends,

Friend Robin is going through very hard time due to his past and a connection to Slade. Robin attempted to leave in the night without warning. I am now going with him home, so he can handle business with the man of bats. We will be back in one week's time and I will call the tower as soon as we arrive in the city of Gotham. I promise I will bring him back unharmed and mentally intact.

Your friend, Starfire"

The three stood there unsure of what to do. Raven was a little upset that Robin was unwilling to share with them what troubles him. They all worried about what Slade had to do with all of this.

"Should we go after them?" Cyborg said a little flabbergasted.

"No, we should let Robin settle his own problems."

"But Robin needs us!" Beast Boy said his voice hitting new heights in his worry.

"He has Starfire, and she knows how to handle him. Besides, he's going home. He'll find whatever help he needs there."

"I don't know, Robin left Gotham for a reason."

"We have to trust that he knows what he is doing. He is our leader after all."

The three stood there in silence and in agreement then dispersed across the Tower to do different things but they all thought about Robin and were worried about how Starfire would handle such a dark city like Gotham.

* * *

When the plane touched down on the lanes Robin felt his stomach drop. He stared out the window and as he stared he saw a reflection of himself in it. He wondered how long it had been since he had last been in his civilian identity. In the reflection he also saw Starfire reading a book that Raven had leant her. She had woken up from their late night trip only a half hour before they arrived. It didn't take long to get off of the plane and to their luggage. Robin did not bring much since many of his possessions were in Gotham already. He mostly helped Starfire carry the two luggage bags she had brought along. Robin had told her that they would only be gone for a week but it seemed she had packed for much longer. In reality Robin had no idea how long they would be there, Starfire seemed to sense that. While they were in Gotham Robin had instructed her to call him by his first name, something she was greatly unused to and in exchange he would call her Kori Anders, since her name un-translated was Koriand'r.

"Alfred should be waiting for us with the car outside." Dick said pulling the purple piece of luggage at his side as they walked out towards arrivals. A

"I am most excited to meet this Alfred."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you too. This is the first time I've ever brought a girl home."

Kori laughed as she carried her luggage by the handle easily. Dick wondered what Kori had packed because the luggage felt like bricks.

"Master Richard!"

Suddenly Alfred appeared out of nowhere enveloping Dick in a bone breaking hug that seemed to rival Kori's. Dick was shocked by the gesture since it was so far from Alfred's usual etiquette. Almost instantly Alfred regained his composure.

"Hello Miss Anders I am very grateful to finally meet you." He said holding a hand out to shake but Kori enveloped him in her own bone breaking hug.

As soon as he was released he let out a hardy laugh. He seemed quite impressed with her strength.

"I quite like her Master Richard, very much. She is a shining star in the bleak city. Come along now we must be going. Master Bruce will be home soon from a board meeting and I suggest we be there before he arrives."

There was no argument with that point so they packed up the town car quickly and started to drive off. As they sat in the back Dick held Kori's hand, rubbing his thumb against the inside of her palm.

Every once in a while he would notice Alfred sneaking a peek back at them in the mirror. Dick almost felt like telling Alfred to watch the road but didn't since it had been so long.

"I miss having the patter of children running around the manor. After you left everything became quiet and sullen. It truly does start to make you miss things... Like the simplicity of weddings. They're such complex yet simple affairs."

Richard raised an eyebrow knowing Alfred was hinting at something. Luckily Kori didn't seem to notice.

"I'm getting older every year, 68 in a couple of months. I long to see the day wedding bells ring and children run wild around the manor once again. You master Richard you have some of the best years in front of you while I have little left. I sincerely hope that my wishes will come in the passing years, correct Master Richard?"

"Yeah Alfred." Dick rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back a smile while thinking of Kori in a wedding dress.

"Mr. Alfred, have you been Dick's k'norfka for many years?" Kori asked curiously.

Dick felt a weird sensation when Kori called him Dick. It felt uncomfortable but incredibly personal.

"K'norfka is Tameranian for caretaker."

"Oh!" Alfred said much relieved by the explanation, "yes in a sense I helped raise Master Richard and I see him very much so as like my own grandson."

"Alfred you're making me blush." Dick said with a laugh as the pulled into the driveway of the manor.

Suddenly a growl ripped through the car and all eyes were instantly on Kori. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Apologies I have not yet participated in the breaking of fast."

Alfred spoke as they got out of the car,

"Good thing we're home then. I'll make some food for you then we shall unpack your things. I have prepared the room right next to Richards for your stay."

"That is joyous news, thank you for your hospitality!" she exclaimed as she looked at the majesty of the manor in front of her. "Friend, I did not know you were of royalty also?"

"Also?" Alfred muttered his ears perking up.

"No Kori, Bruce is just a very wealthy man and this is his house. It's been passed on from generation to generation."

"So one day you will inherit this Manor?" Kori asked as they walked into the living room. She seemed quite impressed by everything despite the darkness of it all.

"No, I'm not a Wayne."

"Are you not the son of Mr. Wayne?" She asked confused.

"No, I was just his ward. He had guardianship over me till I turned 18. That's all."

Dick could feel Alfred's eyes on him and feel the frown upon his face.

"That is sad." Kori said.

"It is indeed..." Alfred muttered under his breath then cleared his throat and spoke loudly.

"Master Richard I suggest that you wait for your  _guardian_ in the study. Master Bruce should be home soon and I'm sure he would like to talk with his former  _ward_."

Right there he knew that later he would be having a long conversation with Alfred later, one that he would not be able to escape from. He only wondered which would be worse, the conversation he was about to have with Bruce or the one with Alfred later...

* * *

Descending into the Batcave was quite an experience the first time Dick went down. After a couple of years now Dick felt that same experience. Entering through the clock Dick walked down the narrow passageway to an old elevator. Moving the crank to descend it began to drop at a breakfast speed that gave him butterflies in his stomach. He had become numb to it over his time there and completely forgotten it after his move to Jump. Stepping out he walked down what seemed like a large cave that only opened to a much larger one. The Batcave was 3 levels ascendable by stairs, another elevator, or grappling hook. The last was his preferred method as a child.

The 1st floor or the bottom floor served as the garage where the jet, car, and Robin's motorcycle sat where the tunnels ran out. The second floor was for operations, the Batcomputer sat there. It was the envy of all other Leaguers because the information stock piled over time by Batman was unparalleled to anything else. Also on that floor was a lab where Bruce first synthesized the Joker Antivenom largely with the help of Dr. Lucius Fox. Lastly on that floor were their uniforms. Every version future and past was in the display cases. Lastly the very top floor was for training. A gym of every type of equipment available and to sat it was large was an understatement. A couple of years ago Bruce put in uneven bars, a beam, and a vault in for Dick and he was glad to still see that it was there. The room was always his favorite because it had the most light which came from the glass ceiling where there would be an opening in the cave. All the while a waterfall roared in one corner of the room falling down past all 3 floors.

Dick decided to go to the 2nd floor since it was the one Bruce spent most of his time at. The floor was strangely empty but Dick knew well enough that Bruce could show up at any time.

Walking over to the Batcomputer Dick sat down in the chair and activated it. A little box for the password came up onto the screen. He typed in the old password doubtful that it was still valid. Red flashed on the screen and some letters came across the bottom of the box  _Changed 10/27/2010. S_ ame day as today but four years ago Robin recognized it as the day he left Gotham for Jump. How ironic that he happened to return on the same day he left. Robin tried past passwords in hope but he failed every time. He looked at the date and wondered...

R.O.B.I.N

The screen flashed green and the desktop opened up. Instantly Dick went to the files containing data on various villains. He looked up Tony Zucco quickly. He had seen all of these files before just printed out. Everything seemed the same except a personal note was linked with the file.

"Remember that justice is in the hands of the law, not your own. That's what makes us heroes, not vigilantes."

Dick wondered why this was in the file but then it dawned on him. Many years ago when all Dick wanted was revenge Bruce told him that. At the time Bruce had been deep into the case trying to find any connections to Zucco who was hiding underground. The statement seemed to be more as a reminder for himself than for Dick. Curiosity and a new opportunity suddenly came to Dick's mind. Leaving the file, Dick searched the word Slade on the computer. A singular file popped up onto the screen but as soon as he clicked on the file another password came up. Knowing he didn't have much time before Bruce would show up Dick closed out of the computer and went to walk around the rogue's gallery. He often wondered why Bruce kept these things around. He guessed it served as a reminder for all the good he has done. While the gigantic penny and dinosaur were interesting they weren't why he went over there. In the back in dim lighting sat two cases side by side. One was Bruce's mother's pearl necklace still encrusted in blood. The other was the bar from the trapeze set. Bruce kept them as a reminder, of who they are, not just heroes but human beings. Then suddenly a deep voice from behind him,

"How long have you been home?"

"Not very long, a half hour at best. Got in at 7." Dick was not surprised by Bruce's arrival and if anything a little unimpressed that Bruce did not take more care to try and sneak up on him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"It's not like I wanted you there."

"Doesn't mean I didn't want to be. Why are you here?"

"As if you don't know."

"Humor me."

"I'm here to spit on the grave of the man who killed my parents."

"Nothing good will come from going to his funeral."

"Don't tell me what to do Bruce."

"I know how you feel right now. It doesn't seem like it right now but this is for the best. Before that man killed my parents murderer I always felt a sort of pull to kill him myself. Once he was dead it was liberating. This is good for you."

"Don't tell me what is good for me Bruce!" Dick's blood began boiling. He walked away from Bruce and towards the weapons hanging on the wall and table in front of it.

"I think I have every right to say what is good for you. I am your guardian after all."

"I'm happy Zucco is dead but I'm not happy about who killed him. A stranger killed your parents murderer. Slade killed mine..."

"So you do know him." Bruce said plainly.

"I do."

"How?"

"It's a long story." Dick rubbed his palm in his eye he suddenly felt really tired.

"We have-" Suddenly Bruce went quiet, grabbed a batarang on the table and threw. Next thing Dick knew he heard a scream and a zap and the batarang fall to the floor. He turned to see a startled Kori standing with her hands in front of her.

"Kori?"

Bruce stood there half confused and half angry because he was confused. Dick was shocked by how startled Bruce was. Normally Bruce knew who was in the cave before they even knew they were in the cave themselves. For him to attack so blindly made Dick wonder what he was hiding.

"How did you get in here?!"

"Please do not attack me! Alfred simply allowed me in." Bruce looked at Dick enraged and Dick knew exactly what was going through his head.

"You told her who we are? You brought her here?!" He voice was at a low growl.

"Yes, I did."

"And why did you do that?" Dick knew he had to tread carefully buy part of him wanted a good fight with Bruce. He had wanted one for a long time.

"Because I love her."

A look came over Bruce's face Dick couldn't understand and Kori's face flushed red. Dick noticed her trying unsuccessfully to hold back a smile.

"Can you please leave us?" Bruce said through his teeth.

"Uh... Yes, Alfred just asked me to tell you lunch was ready."

Kori instantly flew off quicker than light out of the cave wanting to be rid of the tension.

"You love her?! You don't even know what love is?!" Bruce said trying not to yell.

"Yes I do! I have known Kori for many years and she has seen me through my best and worst times. I owe her my life many times over."

"What have a told you about relationships with other people! I have warned you over and over again not to get close to people! Now you let this girl get into your head! How do you know she won't spill our secret! She's not even human!"

"Clark isn't human and he knows. You are in love with Catwoman and she is a villain. At least the woman I love is a hero and a damn good one at that!"

"We already have too many weaknesses as it is, we can't afford one more!"

"No Bruce, you have too many weaknesses. My friends are my strength." Dick began to walk away as Bruce shouted at him. He ignored it all until he heard one thing:

"If your friends aren't a weakness then why were you Slade's apprentice?"

Dick stopped at the staircase Kori was once at. He froze solid his mind loading like a computer, spinning and spinning.

"How did you know that?"

"Security camera's from atop Wayne Enterprises branch in Jump. I know that you worked for Slade for a while and I determined it was some kind of blackmail because of what happened on the roof. Everything before or after that I have no clue.

"I was hoping you would come clean and explain what happened but you seem very reluctant to do so."

"Shove it Bruce. I don't need your lectures."

Dick then left. He left Bruce to sulk in his cave. He went upstairs grabbed some food and kissed Kori on the cheek as she spoke with Alfred. He apologized for what had happened and told her that he was going to bed. She simply nodded and mouthed  _okay._ Dick then retreated upstairs to the sanctuary of his room. It had been a long time and he felt like reminiscing but he simply felt to exhausted and angry to do so. The moment he saw the bed Dick crashed down into the warm familiarity and didn't wake up till early next morning.


	2. Choices

**Chapter 2: Choices**

* * *

 

**-2021-**

It would only take one second to pull the trigger, another for the bullet to leave the gun, another for it to travel, and another to hit its target. What took the longest was the decision, the choice. Dick Grayson sat there on his knees from his vantage point staring at what he could only dub as the impossible choice. He sat there for seconds and then minutes only to find that he wasn't sure if he could do it. It took a buzz to pull him out of his trance; pulling the phone out of his pocket he held it in front of him. He swiped the phone unlocked and put it to his ear.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Grayson but she would just not go to bed without you talking to you first. "

"It's okay Gerta, you can put her on." He said as a smile graced his lips.

Grayson let out a grateful sigh as he listened to the phone shuffle between hands.

"Hi daddy!" Came a cheerful voice.

A part of his heart swayed in the voice, so familiar and so innocent. He chucked lightly and sat back away from the gun to speak.

"Hi Mari, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't go to bed without talking to you first. I miss you."

"It's okay my little bumgorf." Dick had taken to teaching her words from Tamaran every once in a while, it would've been what Kori wanted; "I miss you too."

"What are you doing Daddy?" She asked.

He held his breath unsure of how to respond to her question.

"I'm at work."

"OOOOH! She screamed excitedly, "Are you arresting a bad guy?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Dick looked at the gun and then at Bruce working dutifully at his desk.

"What did he do?"

"He killed a good person."

"That's bad." She stated simply.

"I know. Now you need to get to bed, give the phone back to Mrs. Goldsmith and run off. Remember no flying!"

"Okay bye Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too Mari." Dick said softly and once again heard the phone shuffle.

"Mr. Grayson?"

"Yes; thank you Berta for all your help. Mari's grandfather will be coming into town tomorrow so you won't have to worry about watching her tomorrow."

"Oh it's no problem Mr. Grayson; I absolutely adore Mari."

"Thank you, I will see you soon."

"Goodbye."

Dick then hung up the phone and looked back towards the sniper. With a sigh he walked over to it and began to disassemble it, he placed each delicate piece into a case he had to store it. With a click he closed the case and began to walk away from Wayne Manor; he'd come back tomorrow and every night after until he could do what should have been done years ago…

* * *

**-2015-**

Dick woke up the next unaware of where he was. Slowly but surely familiarity crept into his bones and remembered that he was in his room at Wayne Manor. After a few seconds he pulled himself to his feet and surveyed the room, it was exactly the same as it was when he left 4 years ago. 16-year-old Dick Grayson's room was a complete mess covered in posters and other paraphernalia. When Dick left 4 years earlier he took nothing with him but his suit and his pride. When he arrived in Jump it was hard to get going. He paid for a small apartment with the money in an account that was meant to send him to college; the account was a mix of Bruce's money and money that was fund-raised after his parent's death. Philanthropists ate up that he was a child star with parents who were murdered. He loathed using the money simply because he felt it was just like blood money, a way for the rich and the elite of Gotham to easy their consciousness' for their corrupt ways.

He let out a sigh and went into his bathroom to shower quickly. Removing all the sweat and oil felt good as it ran down off of his body and into the drain of the shower. Exiting his shower he dried himself off and pulled out his clothes. He slipped into a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a blue zip up hoodie. Exiting his room he turned and checked the room next to him. Kori sat sleeping silently and peacefully, he left her alone knowing she was probably just as tired as he was especially if she had stayed up all day talking to Alfred. Dick walked downstairs and went straight for the kitchen and found Alfred cooking, as usual, at 7 in the morning.

"Hello Master Richard, how was your sleep?"

"Long but good." Dick said sitting down at the island

"I take it your conversation with Master Bruce did not go well."

"How'd you know?" He said with a sigh.

"Well Master Bruce came up and started apologizing profusely to Miss Anders."

"He did?"

"Yes he did. It was humbling to see and entirely out of character but Master Bruce has acted quite oddly lately."

Alfred placed a plate of bacon and eggs before Dick and then placed a spoon into his hand. Alfred always did that, it was his way of telling Master Richard he needed to eat and he wouldn't leave that counter until he did.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since the news of Zucco's demise became clear Bruce has acted quite… for lack of a better word, strange."

"Bruce always acts odd; he does dress up in the middle of the night as a bat and fight crime."

"True, but stranger than what is expected of him. He seems to be searching for someone or something and it keeps him gone all day and night. When you saw him yesterday was one of the few times he is at home during the day. Now Richard, I have to ask. Master Bruce told me of your plans to go to Zucco's grave."

"Yeah…" Dick looked down at his plate and pushed the food around.

"Now I cannot stop you just as I cannot stop Master Bruce but I must ask you, for your own well-being, not to go. I understand that you are now a grown man but these kind of things are no good for anyone to go to. Go visit your parent's graves and honor their memory. You haven't been to their graves in so long. It's not good to dwell upon the past Master Richard; you might just forget where you are and compromise the bright future ahead of you."

Richard let out a sigh and rubbed at his eyes unsure of what to do. He then shoveled a few bites of food into his mouth and stood up.

"I think about what you said, Alfred, but I have to go. If Kori wakes up tell her I will be back in a couple of hours, and I'll show her around the city."

"As you wish, Master Richard." Alfred said looking sad, knowing his words had barely braced Dick.

Dick then left the kitchen and went down to the garage. There he found is old bike and grabbed his helmet off of the table. Checking once again the time Dick put on the helmet and turned on one of the bikes. It purred like a kitten and he took off towards Gotham. Wayne Manor wasn't too terribly far from Gotham 15-20 minutes at best, but as he drove Robin remembered how much he had missed zooming down Gotham's streets at break neck speeds. Gotham police was shady and the only part of it that wasn't shady is the Major Crimes Unit, led by Commissioner Gordon. Otherwise the police did nothing in Gotham nonetheless pull someone over for speeding. Bruce wouldn't be happy that he was speeding but Dick would do anything to piss off Bruce at the moment. Taking back streets and driving at break neck speeds he drove towards Gotham's cemetery located on the other side of the city. Dick drove straight through the heart of the city and drove fearlessly across the bridge onto Arkham Island and past the Asylum and across the other bridge to the other end of Gotham.

Eventually Dick arrived at Gotham City Cemetery, where Dick's and Bruce's parents were buried, and where Zucco was now laying. Pulling up into the cemetery he slowed down and thought about what Alfred had said. Stopping he looked at the path that would take him to his parents grave. Dick contemplated if he was ready to see his parent's grave again after such a long time. Even though he didn't feel ready Dick turned anyways and head down. Once he neared the grave Dick stopped his bike and walked the rest of the way up the high at which the grave sat atop. When he got to the top he instantly felt his knees go numb and his body felt weak. He fell to his knees using all of his power not to start to cry he placed his head to the ground and let out a growl. His teeth ground against each other and he slammed his hand against the dirt.

"I promised you I would avenge you. I'm sorry, I can't fulfill my promise. Someone I hate took that away from me, and I'm sorry because I didn't do it sooner. I don't know what you would've wanted me to do, but taking down Zucco seemed right and I couldn't even do that. I'm sorry Mum, Dad; I'm a hero now and because of that I wasn't able to do it. Sometimes I wish I weren't a hero, and I didn't have to stand for truth and justice so that I could do something immoral without the fear of compromising everything that I am. I wanted to kill Zucco for so long; and just knowing that he was sitting in that jail cell waiting for me to come…" Dick trailed off, "My point is, I've done everything in my power to try to live up to your memory but now I think I've failed you. I've let the enemy take away an opportunity that was mine. It was my responsibility to take his life, not Slade's! That just wasn't his right!"

Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably and his face turned a bright red.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take a man's life. I'm sorry I couldn't avenge your deaths. I'm sorry Mum, I'm sorry Dad… I love you."

Dick then stood up and whipped the tears from his face; he willed the puffiness to disappear and tried to forget his moment of absolute weakness. Then he wondered if there would ever be a day when he could go to that grave and not cry. Bruce was able to do it, he just stood stoically and unmoving. Dick wished he didn't show such weakness; if a simple grave could crumble him what could his enemies do? Dick walked back down the hill and remounted his bike and drove off around the cemetery until he saw a small funeral was being held in the distance. He parked a good distance away and began to walk towards it as people began to walk away. Dick stopped next to a tree and watched as member of the mafia walked off and the priest looking a little unnerved walked a bit quicker than everyone else.

Dick then just stood there stoically, unsure of what he wanted to do. He felt a desperate need to spit on the man's grave, to defile it in some action but as the men put the dirt into the grave he knew he would have to wait. Dick wondered just how long he would have to wait and if it was even healthy that he was going to. Taking a look at his watch he realized he had a couple of hours before he would have to be back at the manor before Kori came looking for him. Dick then sat down against the tree and stared at the grave, he stared and stared for a long while losing track of time as he often did when he fixated upon something. After a while Dick eventually heard footsteps from behind him.

"Were you here for the funeral?" A man asked Dick.

Dick's skin crawled as he heard the voice. He looked up quickly to see a well-built man with white hair and a while beard, and an eye patch across his right eye. Dick was little unnerved by the man's presence something seemed oddly familiar.

"Yeah I was."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm not."

"Clearly you did not like the man."

"Not at all, I'm glad he's dead."

"Huh, I see. I was supposed to come to the funeral but I was misinformed by the time."

"So you're a friend of Zucco's?"

"Not exactly; I'm a friend of someone else who attended this funeral."

"Well I don't think they're here anymore, since I'm the only one here. I'm sorry that I'm not sorry for your loss, but I just wish…" Dick trailed off and stood up ending his fixation upon the grave, it was only then that he realized that the grave diggers had stopped. Forgetting about the man Dick walked up to the grave and stoop upon the freshly moved grass, then with anger he spit on the grave. The man stood behind with his hands placed firmly behind his back and watching silently.

"I wish I had put this man here myself." Dick muttered under his breath not expecting the man to hear his proclamation of rage.

"And what if you had that chance again?" The man asked making Dick's ears perk, "What would you do?"

Dick turned to the men unsure of what he was getting at. Suddenly a darker demeanor overcame the man and Dick began to recognize the man.

"Ever since he killed your parent's you have had the opportunity to kill the man responsible yet you never did. Even now after his death you are not relieved by the burden of his presence on this earth, only enraged by the fact that you did not send him to hell yourself. So when I say what you would do if I told you Zucco was still alive, I expect an answer."

Dick stood there silently studying the man's and he looked at the eye and it felt like bricks hitting him.

"Slade…" He muttered under his breath as the man's eye narrowed and a small smile flickered on his lips in response to the statement.

"You never answered my question, Robin, Richard; whichever you prefer to be called it does not matter."

"How did you?"

"I've known for a long time, but that doesn't matter. What matters is why we are both standing here."

Dick mind railed at the moment and he felt it sputter and bounce around in his head like a tangible object that was overloading with emotions. How could Slade know who he was? Is this truly Slade or another robot? Why after all this time would he show me his face? What is his end game?

"You killed Zucco." His voice was low and it was almost a growl, which is the most he could get out of his mouth at that moment.

"Tsk Tsk Dick, you should know better. I don't do anything that doesn't benefit me directly. What positive outcome would come from me killing Zucco?"

Slade began to move from where he stood and slowly circled Dick like a vulture.

"You'd piss me off."

"On the contrary I have nothing to gain from hurting you. Despite what you think I have your best interests at heart. So killing Zucco, an action that is rightfully yours, would only further serve to damage our relationship."

"There was a body."

"A simple trick, destroy the body and get a match for the dentals. I know plenty of people who do that stuff simply for fun."

"But if Zucco isn't dead then he's…"

"Alive." Slade said this with utter annoyance, as if it was a great ordeal for him not to kill Zucco.

"Why?

"Why'd I take him? Why'd I make you think he was dead? All I want is to show you the truth Robin and to get you to willingly come with me I had to provide a little bit of an incentive. Now taking one of your little friends would have sufficed but I chose a victim that deserves what is coming to him."

"What do you have to gain from all of this?" Dick asked.

"If you want to know you'll have to come with me."

"And where are we going?"

"To Zucco."

Dick stood there silently unsure of what to do as Slade turned his back to him.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You have my word; and my word is law."

In that moment Dick checked his phone once again for the time. He had an hour before he needed to be home; that left him enough time to go with Slade. He felt wary following Slade but his curiosity seemed to peak and the voice in his head that would've told him to be smart and get as far away as possible, disappeared. Following Slade down the hill he went for his bike but Slade stopped him.

"Leave the bike, you will return for it once we are finished."

Staring at the bike for a moment, Dick silently nodded and followed Slade to a town car. Slade got into the driver's seat and Dick got into the passenger's seat. Dick had to say it was the most awkward car ride he had ever experienced. It surpassed even the rides in the bat mobile when Dick and Bruce's relationship was at its worst. Dick carefully studied the directions in which they drove until he eventually became confused. It didn't take him long to realize that Slade was doing circles and back tracking to conceal his hideout. For the most part Slade succeeded but Dick felt he had a good understanding what part of town Slade's base was located. Slade seemed to be a fan of warehouses because where they ended up was a warehouse that was surrounded by empty buildings. It seemed as if that part of the city had been abandoned and Dick was sure that no one could hear screams there. Due to the lack of equipment Dick determined that this couldn't possibly be where Slade was truly hiding but it had been set up for a specific purpose: Dick's encounter with Zucco.

In the center of the large building was Zucco, strapped into a chair painfully aware of his surroundings. He was gagged and tied to a metal chair; next to him was a table full of tools used for torture and a gun. All of these things brought a look of panic to his face but as Richard entered into the room and walked up towards Zucco did the man's face change from panic to outright fear. Zucco simply knew in that moment that he was screwed. Dick looked at the gun and instantly felt the need to grab it and place two into Zucco's head and one into Slade for simply giving him the option to break Bruce's one rule. Knowing better Dick shoved the thought away and tried to forget that he even thought it.

"What do you expect me to do, Slade? Torture him, shoot him? You know I won't." Dick said ignoring the darkness within that was creeping up silently in his throat.

Slade stood there as stoic as he had the entire car ride and didn't respond till moments later.

"That's up to you I guess. This is simply a birthday gift from me to you."

Dick eyes widened since he had forgotten that his own birthday was in a couple of days. His birthday wasn't a big deal and if it weren't for the Titans he would forget completely. He was turning 20.

"Why? You are not my friend, nor are you my family."

"Of course not, but right now I'm the closest thing you have to an ally."

"What do you mean?" Dick asked becoming confused and angry with every word that came from Slade's mouth.

"Why don't you ask Zucco? I'm sure what he will have to say to you is quite enlightening. I'll be leaving now, Richard. Do what you like with the man but when you want answers and you will, text that number."

Slade pointed towards the table and a piece of paper that held seven digits on it.

"Oh, and don't try tracing it, you can't. Take my word for it. Goodbye Dick, I will see you soon."

Zucco's eyes widened after Slade said that and when Dick didn't move to stop Slade but instead stood to think, Zucco began to mumble through the gag. Dick stood there thinking about his next actions as Slade exited the building. Although Zucco seemed to know what he was going to do Dick did not and he couldn't seem to focus with Zucco's desperate mumbles. Finally beginning to get pissed off he removed the gag violently from Zucco's mouth and threw it at the floor. Everything seemed to be getting to Dick and under such intense pressure and confusion Dick's blood pressure rose till all he could do is feel like he was going to burst.

"What?!" The words ripped from Dick's mouth and the action seemed to alarm Slade, as if he didn't see that coming.

Zucco was speechless for several moments and that seemed to anger Dick even more.

"Speak!" Dick yelled at the men.

"Look kid!" He stumbled through his words, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did… I-I-I have a lot of money, and… And friends in high places, I can get you anything you want."

"Excuse me?" Dick said incredulously, he gaped at man unsure if Zucco had actually just said that.

"You think you can pay me off and everything with be okay?! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"

"Yeah yeah, but that's in the past and you're a good kid… Your- You're not going to hurt me. It's just not in you, kid."

Suddenly Dick lost control of himself; he didn't know what he was doing, he just felt a sick rage in his heart. Dick grabbed the gun off the top of the table and kicked Zucco's in the chest surely breaking several ribs. Zucco toppled back in his chair and hit the floor with a hard thud. Instantly, Dick was over him with one foot on his chest and a gun to his forehead.

* * *

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now? You didn't even hesitate to kill my parents!" He yelled pressing the gun even harder against Zucco's forehead.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "IT WAS JUST A JOB, A JOB!"

Dick froze for a second at those words suddenly wondering if Zucco was so desperate he would lie to him.

"What?" Dick said softly but sternly.

"It was a job! I got a shitload of cash; all I had to do is make the fall look like a mob hit and I had 2 mill in cash in my hands! Please just leave me alone, it was just a job!"

"If it was a job why didn't you report it to the police?"

"If you knew who I was working for you wouldn't have told them either. You wouldn't have."

"Who hired you?" Dick pressed the gun to his head.

"I ca-can't say! They'll kill me, kill me, kid."

"Look at me right now. I have never killed a person before but I'm about to make an exception for you unless you start talking."

"I'm sorry! No! I can't."

Frustrated Dick lifted the gun up and switched the safety off then placed the gun back at Zucco's head. Zucco stared at him searching for signs whether or not Dick was bluffing, and Dick himself wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not. His body seemed to be split in the situation between what he wanted to do and what was right. With no results from his search Zucco closed his eyes and muttered a prayer and something snapped in Dick. He pulled the gun up and flicked the safety back on. Zucco opened his eyes after he felt the pressure of the gun leave his head. He looked surprised but also joyous that he was going to live but he didn't get to celebrate for long before Dick knocked him across the head with the butt of the gun. He got away from Zucco and wiped away the perspiration that had formed on his brow. Dick looked back at the table and debated what he was going to do with that phone number. With no intent to ever contact Slade, Dick pocketed the number and walked away from Zucco's unconscious body. Outside the building was a van with an older gentleman around Alfred's age in the car that had transported him there. Dick slid into the back of the car silently and the man drove him back to the cemetery where his bike sat waiting.

As Dick mounted his bike he felt a chill sweep through him. Suddenly he felt himself shaking violently under that chill. Dick felt cold, and it was not a cold that could be suppressed by some blankets and hot air but a cold that bit deep. Dick could feel the cold down to his very bones and the cold coursed through his veins like something unnatural. It traveled through him without remorse as he drove slowly down Gotham's streets. Eventually Dick made his way back to Wayne Manor and collapsed into Kori's warm embrace. She and Alfred took him away immediately and placed him in his bedroom. Kori placed a warm towel across his head as Alfred through together chicken soup. He downed it quickly do to Kori's force feeding but after the last spoonful he didn't remember much, just her beautiful emerald eyes and Zucco's words.

 


	3. Robin

 

* * *

 

**-2021-**

"Daddy!" She said softly, as he kissed her mop of black hair.

"What day is it?" He asked her honestly not sure.

"Monday."

Dick let a groan out and let his head fall back into his pillow

"Ugh Mondays, the most dreaded day of the week." His daughter let out a small laugh that made his insides flop around with joy. "How about we skip Monday, Mari?"

"Huh?"

"No school, no work. Just you, me, and that TV." He pointed to the TV mounted on the wall before them.

"Okay!" Dick rolled his eyes knowing she was head over heels for this plan. While Mari loved to go to school (unlike any other child he knew) he had been too busy lately to spend time with Mari. Commissioner Gordon was setting up to retire soon and Dick was being prepped to take his place. This didn't leave him much time to spend with his daughter especially with his nightly activities.

"I'm going to go call you out sick and I'm going to call myself out sick after that. Then we go make dinner, what do you say Mari?"

"Sounds like a plan, Sam!" She yelled giggling.

Dick forced himself out of bed and walked down to the living room. Everything in the large apartment was white but accented by an array of colors. Kori always thought that life was good and precious hence all of the white, and that the people in your life brought color, hence all of the knickknacks around the room. Sometimes Dick simply couldn't understand how Kori could think that but he kept it this way because it made him feel close to her. Their apartment was large and way too big for the salary of a simple detective in Gotham, but no one ever questioned it due to Dick's past. None of them knew that Dick was self sufficient, always assuming he received funds from his former guardian.

"Hello Commissioner, I regret to inform you I have come down with the flu." Dick let a few fake coughs into the phone.

"The Flu eh? Your daughter has it too I suppose?" He said on the other end.

"Yes, sir."

"When Barbara was Mari's age she would get  _sick_  often and I would catch whatever damn cold she had. You know what always made us feel better?"

"What sir?"

"Popcorn and a Star Wars marathon. Enjoy your day off Grayson, you've earned it."

Dick laughed at the statement.

"Thank you sir."

Gordon hung up the phone and gave a call to Mari's school to let them know she wouldn't be coming in today. As soon as he hung up Mari marched into the living room after having brushed her teeth. She only looked half awake but she was as happy as she usually was.

"Your hair is a complete mess, little girl."

"I know." She said impassively as if she loved the birds nest her hair was becoming.

"Come here, Mari." Dick pulled a brush out of the drawer next to the couch and sat down. She came next to him and he brushed out her long black locks then took a pony tail and tied the mop up into a very messy ponytail.

"Now that's finished are you ready to make breakfast? What do you want?"

"Everything!" She yelled.

"Well then I guess you get everything!"

The pair walked into the kitchen and started to cook. Mari did mediocre tasks such as making waffles and toast but Dick also had her make blueberry pancakes. Even though Mari was tall for her age she insisted on using her powers to cook so she could see the pan completely while she made her pancakes. Mari had all the power her mom and she was a natural at using them. Dick put her through little training to make sure she was in control but when he realized she was he didn't stop. A part of him wanted to start preparing her for the future in which she would take his place. He didn't want to start too early though, she was only 6 after all, but her grandfather was insisting that she begin soon.

Eventually they finished their feast and ate all of it. Mari ate a lot more than Dick with that titanium Tamaranian stomach she had but eventually she become full and the two sat there unable to move for 20 minutes. After it passed the two found themselves blasting music and sliding around the hardwood floors in their socks. Mari often fell but caught herself by flying in the air before hitting the floor. Dick didn't fall except once and he ended up flying down the hall only to crash into the wall seconds later. Mari was soon on the floor after him laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Eventually they retired to his bedroom and he took Gordon's advice and watched Star Wars, the originals not the fancy new age ones with loads of CGI. They went through 4 bags of popcorn quickly during the course of their marathon.

Late into the afternoon the door bell rang just as Luke and Vader were having their final showdown. Mari jumped up from the bed excitedly knowing who was at the door.

"Grandpa's here!"

She flew to the door instead of running simply because it would've taken too long. She opened the door only to be swept up in an instant by her grandfather. Dick rounded the corner and came into view of the hall and gave a warm hello and hugged the man fondly.

"Nice to see you, Slade."

* * *

**-2015-**

Dick was out for two days until his fever broke. Every so often he would wake up in haze and be able to see or hear what was going on around him. Most of the time Kori was there at his side looking worried, and sometimes it was Alfred. Alfred was always speaking to him, and it was always his unadulterated thoughts. Even though Dick could not comprehend fully what the man was saying, Alfred always looked worried or upset when he spoke which was so out of character for Alfred to always tried to keep a calm and collected manner. Dick also remembered heard arguing coming from downstairs but between who he wasn't sure. At one point Dick thought that he saw Bruce in the room. He looked the most worried out of them all and paced intently as if he had something he wanted to say badly, but Dick was sure that was a dream.

Over the two days that Dick was out several things had transpired. After she delivered Dick to his room Kori spent several hours by his side in worry. She fed him in his very weak waking hours and held his hand as he struggled through whatever flu was raging through his body. Alfred practically had to tear Kori away from Dick's side so that she could go downstairs and eat dinner herself. Around 6:30 Alfred came and simply forced the girl to come join him and Bruce for dinner. Kori was reluctant to say the least; this was the first time she has seen Bruce since the incident in the cave. Kori changed quickly into clothing more suitable for a dinner with the guardian of the boy she loved. Alfred led her to the dining room and the three sat down at the table. It was full of delicious looking foods that made Kori wonder how Dick could stand eating pizza every single day. Kori took a little bit of everything and even went back for seconds with no remorse.

"How is Dick doing?" Bruce asked her.

Kori looked up from her plate and swallowed her last bite before responding. As she did so she looked at Bruce. There as such a duality in him, even though the man was emotionless and stiff she could tell that he was deeply pained. His eyes were gray and unmoving but every so often the mask would crack and betray him. It was barely noticeable, but she noticed and so did Alfred but neither of them said a word about it.

"He is not well, but I have faith that he will be better soon."

"Good. Good…" Bruce said stabbing at his food but never lifting a bite to his mouth.

"So Miss Koriand'r, Dick tells me you are not from this Earth?" Alfred said trying to alleviate the tension within the room.

"No, I'm from a planet called Tamaran."

"Interesting, how did you come to live on Earth?"

"Well…" Kori ended up mimicking Bruce and pushing her food around her plate, "It wasn't exactly my choice to come here, but it was certainly my choice to stay."

"What do you mean it wasn't your choice?" Alfred prodded against his better judgments.

"Well I offered by the King and Queen as a sacrifice to the neighboring system who threatened invasion. I was imprisoned immediately and I was to be sold to the highest bidder but I escaped. Ro-Dick… He gave me refuge here on Earth and helped protect me. I met all of our friends that day and after we avoided the Gordanian invasion we just stuck together."

"Pardon me, ma'am but can I ask why you were the sacrifice?" Alfred asked, simply curious as to what her response would be.

"Well the King and Queen are my parents, and since my sister, Komand'r was next in line for the throne I was the most suitable for the sacrifice. The Gordanian's ended up killing my parents anyways, and the throne technically belongs to my sister but she has been imprisoned due to the alliance she made with the Gordanian's to steal my parent's throne."

"You're the Queen aren't you?" Bruce finally spoke taking a sudden interest now.

"Yes I am, but I have bequeathed my responsibilities to my k'norfka, the man who raised me until I am ready to take the throne, and if I never am the crown will pass down to his children."

"That's quite a sacrifice you are making to stay here." Bruce said.

"Not really. I never had friends as a child since I was restrained to the palace walls. So living in Titans Tower has been amazing. We celebrate so many great things together and our friendship is a strong one. Most importantly, I met Dick, and I love him more than I have ever loved anyone else." Kori rambled on while staring at her plate.

"I'm glad you are experiencing a good time here on Earth." Alfred said raising a glass to the air and then drinking it.

"I think you should go home, Kori." Bruce said abruptly.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred yelled angry.

"Excuse me?" Kori said completely shocked.

"You have a responsibility to your people to protect them. As the queen and only heir to the throne it is your responsibility to protect the planet which you represent. What you want here on Earth you can never achieve. As long as Dick is a hero he cannot be with you, Kori. He knows the risks too greatly to ever make anything truly serious. If anything this thing you two have going on is nothing but a great ruse fueled by lust."

"Bruce!" Alfred slammed his hands down on the table making his glass topple over and spill the wine on the linen tablecloth.

"I'm simply telling her the truth Alfred!"

"Excuse me, but who exactly do you think you are the person of?!" Kori yelled suddenly, she stood up and slammed her hands down on the table.

She winced slightly knowing she had butchered the common phrase, but rolled on with it as if she had not made a single error. She hoped Bruce would take that as a sign of courage and bravery, not of stupidity.

"You may have raised Robin but you do not know who he is. The man I love was a boy when he left this place. He went through many hard times but it was through his friends that he has achieved so much. You have no friends! You have no one you can call friends except this kind man who buttles for you! You are undeserving of even his kindness! I do not care what you think of me but do not insult my relationship with Robin, for he is my friend and I will love him dearly no matter what happens!" She then swept the plate up into her hands and started walking away from the table.

"Now if you excuse me I will enjoy my dinner with the man I love."

Kori spent the next hours repeating the moment over and over again in her head wondering if she had done the right thing. Over four years of being a Teen Titan she realized that she could not be bullied into submission by someone intimidating. It is what has caused her and all of her comrades into horrible situations. Now that she was staying in the Manor Kori had begun to understand Dick even greater, seeing how he grew up filled in a lot of gaping holes in their relationship. It was quite annoying but Kori realized that in some ways Dick was very much like Bruce. They were both fixated on their own ideals and convinced that their path was the right path. This is something that Kori realized Dick would struggle with in the future since he still struggles with it today. She watched Dick as he tossed and turned in his fever induced sleep. All she wanted to do was lay in that bed besides him like they had done many nights before. Alas she could not, at least not until he got better.

The next day Kori and Bruce avoided each other. Alfred and Kori briefly spoke to each other but it was minimal at best. Alfred offered his apologies on Bruce's behalf and told her that her outburst was justified. Despite all of Alfred's apologies Kori knew not a single one was from Bruce himself. It had been nearly 4 days and Kori had yet to spend any time with Dick. Most of the time was spent with Alfred or wandering about the manor. Kori found it was very easy to get lost, and it was very easy to shove away the regrets of the past. During her wanderings Kori found several rooms with paraphernalia in it that she could only guess pertained to Bruce's checkered past. As she wandered around the house that day she entered a room in the west wing she wished she didn't. Walking in she noticed instantly that she was not alone. Although his back was to hers Bruce's aura was unmistakable in the room. He sat in one of two leather chairs before a raging fire drinking a glass of some kind of liquor.

"Come in." He said as she approached.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Kori sat down in the chair across from him.

"I could ask you the same exact thing."

"I was looking around Robin's childhood home."

"Kori, can I ask you something?"

"Why do you call him Robin?"

"Because that is his name."

"His name is Richard or Dick, whichever. But not Robin, Robin is someone else."

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"Robin, Robin is a hero, like you, but Dick, Dick is a civilian, my ward. They are not the same person."

"Oh, I see. Well to me they are one in the same." Kori said simply as she looked around her.

"How so?"

"When I first met him, he was Robin. Then much later I met Dick, but the change of name did not change who he was or who he acted. A name is nothing more than what you call semantics. Dick told me you consider yourself two people; the man of Bats is who you truly are and Bruce Wayne is the mask."

"He told you that, huh?"

"Yes; but I must disagree." Kori looked at him with a sort of wisdom in her eyes, "I think you're Bruce Wayne and the man of bats is your mask. You try to cover up who you are with the man of Bats because simply you are afraid."

"And what brought you to believe this?"

"Robin, he was the same way. It caused him a lot of trouble because he did not know who he was."

"Did he find who he was?"

"Not yet but he will."

"Has he changed a lot?" Bruce asked.

"Yes a lot. He is an ever better person than when we first met."

"I'm glad. As you can probably see our relationship is strained so we haven't spoken to each other very much."

"He loves you very much."

"He's said that?"

"No, but he was very angry. I've learned that you only get that angry with people you really care about."

Bruce was a little stunned by what she had just said. Bruce suddenly wondered if he had pegged her wrong.

"I'm sorry Kori." He said honestly.

Kori let out a smile and nodded in acceptance.

"You're welcome in my home anytime. Please know that."

"I thank you."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a guest coming over soon. I'm sure you'll love to meet her, so I suggest you be downstairs in a couple of minutes."

Bruce rose from his seat, brushed off his suit jacket, and left Kori alone in the room. Finally she had a moment to look around and take the room in. The room was full of photographs and objects. Some were school projects that Dick had clearly done as a child. Others were photos of Bruce and Dick doing everyday activities and milestones. Kori noticed that on one end of the room there was a portrait of Bruce and his parents and on the other hanging at the same exact place across was a framed poster for the Flying Grayson's. On the mantle of the fire place where they once sat Kori noticed photos corresponding to each end of the room which represented the two families. The photos showed a young Bruce and a young Dick on each side. At the centered was a photo of Dick, Bruce, and Alfred seemingly taken a short time before Dick left for Jump City. Kori let out a sigh wondering what had gone so wrong between the two men that Dick would try to escape to another city just to get away.

* * *

When Dick woke up he was in a bit of a haze and it took him a while before he felt well enough to get out of bed. Above all things he felt tired, but no longer sick. The queasiness had disappeared in his stomach and he felt like a new man. His first thought was for Kori, wondering where she was and how she was. The second thought was for Bruce, wondering if he had kicked her out. The last was for Slade and that made him cringe. Robin wondered if it would be too late to go and search for him. Questions filled his mind as everything that had happened with Zucco came back to him. Dick breathed in and out, not letting his mind be overcome in a panic. He shoved himself out of the bed and made his way downstairs only to be greeted by the sound of giggling coming from the living room. When Dick arrived he had to walk back in because he couldn't believe what he saw.

Bruce sat in a chair with his arms crossed, he looked perplexed and when Dick saw what he was looking at he completely understood. He stood still in the doorway completely astounded and Bruce was the first to see him. Dick read Bruce's face to what could only mean:  _I don't know what I've done._  Sitting on the couch before him was Selina braiding Kori's hair. They looked like two peas in a pod together, enjoying each other's company despite the fact that they couldn't be any different. Bruce and Dick stared for a long while before the stinging awkwardness and jabs of anger returned from their last fight. Dick shifted uncomfortably as far away from Bruce as he could and Bruce sunk deeper into the chair, crossing his arms, and avoiding eye contact at all costs. Selina quickly noticed the shift in tension.

"Nice to see you Dick." She said sincerely, surprising Dick and Bruce. "I'm glad to see you are okay. Kori here was telling me that for a while they weren't sure whether or not to take you to the hospital."

"I feel a lot better, thanks for your concern Selina." He said with a little bit of wariness in his voice.

"Well darling, the boys clearly have some unresolved issues they need to work through so why don't we leave them alone. I can show you some tricks that helped me evade the big bad bat over there."

With that they got up from the couch. Both women went over to their men and gave a quick kiss, leaving both men confused and uncomfortable by the parallelism. Bruce and Dick sat silently for moments until one of them spoke.

"Dick-"

"Bruce-"

They both said at the same time.

"Let me speak Bruce." Dick said quickly, wanting to speak before he lost his nerve.

"I need you to tell me the truth, about the night. The night my parents died."

Bruce's remained unphased; he did not seem bothered or surprised by the question. Bruce's poker face only raised more questions in Dicks mind.

"What do you want to know?" Bruce was being painfully transparent in this moment. Of course not in his posture or features but the fact that he was acknowledging Dick's request for information was interesting if not terrifying for Dick.

"Zucco… Someone else was behind it, wasn't there?

"Yes, but till this day I am not sure who. Zucco was ultimately responsible for their deaths and it wasn't until a couple of years ago that I suspected there was more to the story."

"What caused you suspect someone else? What changed? What happened?" His words became quicker as they flew from his mouth, his anxiety present on his face.

"You attacked the Wayne Enterprises branch in Jump wearing the symbol of a criminal I had only heard scarce rumors of. Nonetheless I came to find this villain who was blackmailing you had the same face as one I saw the night your parents died."

"Slade was there?" Dick was on the edge of his seat.

"Yes, he had some sort of relationship with your parents. They seemed to be friends." Bruce said rubbing his temples, clearly becoming agitated.

"Why didn't you tell me this? What happened that night exactly!?" Dick said jumping to his feet, suddenly wandering in circles before Bruce.

"That was a painful night for me and especially you, Dick. Nothing particularly substantial happened, if something did happen I would tell you."

Click.

Dick stopped pacing and looked up at Bruce. Whatever openness Bruce had moments ago had been shut off. Bruce was hiding something and Dick knew it. Most people wouldn't be able to tell. Bruce was very good and making himself sound earnest in his claims for trust. Dick knew better, he had one of the best insights into the man. One that not even Selina would have. He truly was the son of the Bat and as his son he knew the tricks of the trade and in many ways had adopted them into his own life. So when Bruce was willing to talk he would but in this moment he wouldn't get another word. Normally Dick would prod Bruce to speak but he knew he would get nowhere. He wasn't exactly sure if he trusted what Bruce was saying. From what he knew of Bruce he seemed to be telling the truth for the most part, but as Bruce was a shifting creature, constantly growing in skill, and after being separated for 4 years… Dick doubted himself.

"Okay… I'm going out for a while. I don't know when I will be back." Dick left quickly. He heard Bruce mutter his name as if to stop his sudden departure but he felt himself descending stairs and digging a card out from the pocket of his pants. Without a single careful thought, more like a single whim he dialed the number.

"I want to talk. When can we meet?"                 


	4. Two Roads

**-2021-**

"Goodnight Grandpa!" Mari said as Slade pulled covered up to her and tucked her in for the night.

"Goodnight Mari, sweet dreams!" He said as he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. He looked around the modest room; Dick clearly made sure to not spoil her but also made sure she had everything she needed. What Slade also noticed immediately was the color palette of the room, red, yellow, and green. He wondered if Dick did this subconsciously, placing his childhood on his daughter, or if he just enjoyed the irony of it all. Nonetheless, he closed the door and thought no more of it. Slade congratulated himself for surpassing the paranoia that would have once caused him years ago when he was still cautious about Dick's loyalty.

"She is beautiful, just like her mother."

"I know a spitting image…" Dick said as little bit of sadness washed over his face.

"I miss her every day."

"I would surmise you do." Slade walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers.

"And every day I have to look at that smug bastards face." Dick took the beer from Slade's hand as leaned against the island in front of which they stood.

"Watch him laugh and enjoy himself as if he didn't kill my wife."

"I told you, you only have to say the word and I-"Dick cut him off.

"No. That's my responsibility, I need to do it. He needs to know that it was me."

Silence washed over the two men for a short period of time as Dick began to calm down. He then burrowed his head in his hands, dragging them down in a dramatic motion.

"How have you been Slade? How is Gotham treating you?"

"I am okay. Actually I am doing quite well. I have an iron grip placed upon the criminal underground."

"I've noticed, there have been significantly less crimes going on across the city. You're going to put me out of a job!" He chuckled at that.

"Don't worry Dick. No matter what we do, crime will exist and it will escape our grasp. Only for us to come back, and crush it."

Dick and Slade clinked their beers together in agreement while outside a man stood on a rooftop watching the two men, one of whom was still a boy in his mind.

"You know he is going to kill you one day?" A soft purr came from behind him.

"I realize this."

"Then why come?"

"Because he is my son, and she is my granddaughter. No matter what he does or says, I will still love them."

"You have a biological son of your own to worry about at home, who just needs half of the attention you are giving Dick right now to truly feel like he is your own."

"I realize that Selina!" He said.

"May you should act like it then. Grow up Bruce, he has."

"I don't care what you say Selina, and I don't care what you think. But I love him and he is a danger to himself, and more importantly to Mari. I can still save him from himself."

"I'd have to say I disagree with that. He made his choice Bruce."

"I can still save him, and I can save her."

"And how do you plan to do that Bruce? Slade has his people everywhere; they protect him and watch over her. You can't get close to them and if you could Dick would take you out."

"He could try."

"He would. He has all the reason in the world to, Bruce. Honestly, I don't even forgive you for what you did."

"It wasn't on purpose Selina! I had no idea what was going to happen."

"But you still went through with it. You threw caution to the wind and not only did you fail him once, you failed him twice. That's disgraceful Bruce."

He stood there silently not willing to respond and if he was, he certainly did not know how to respond.

"Disgraceful."

With that she left him standing alone in the dark as he looked in on his granddaughter who remained blissfully unaware of his presence."

* * *

**-2015-**

A bell rang as Dick walked into the small diner. The sharp noise contrasted the 'plips' of the rain outside. He lightly shook off his umbrella as he look around the dinner. It wasn't busy nor was it empty.

"You looking for someone honey?" The hostess asked him from her stand.

"Yeah I'm looking for... Wait I see him."

Dick walked off as the hostess returned to the crossword puzzle on her stand. Sitting against the wall was Slade, unmasked and sitting reading the newspaper. Dick wasn't sure how to approach the man but he knew he had to.

"You know everyone just uses their phones nowadays to check the news." Dick said walking up to the booth.

Slade did not look up and he did not seemed surprised one bit.

"What can I say, I'm nostalgic. I like the smell of the paper." Slade folded the paper neatly in front of him and motioned for Dick to sit down.

"You knew I was coming didn't you?" Dick asked.

"I knew you'd show up one day soon, but i just had a good hunch that would be today."

"Why?"

"You were shivering so violently after we departed that I figured you must've come down with the flu."

"You were watching me?"

"I wanted to make sure you arrived home safely."

"Like you care."

"Believe it or not, I do. You have amazing potential and I cannot sit by and let that go to waste."

"I'm just another investment for you. Your worry is out of self gain, not for my well being."

"If it were for my own gain we wouldn't be here right now..." There was a glint in his eye as he said it and Dick knew it was true.

"I was once like you, a young kid trying to fight the good fight, manipulated by others for their own gain."

"And who besides you is manipulating me right now?" Dick said becoming frustrated by this banter.

"I'm not trying to manipulate you, just enlighten you. Tell you truths that have been hidden from you."

"Like what?"

"Like your parents' murder being a hired hit and posed as a mob hit."

"Zucco told me that, not you."

"And I was the one that brought you to Zucco. I was looking into the crime and found some discrepancies. Zucco confirmed my findings when I interrogated the man myself. I knew you wouldn't believe me so I brought you the one man who could convince you of the truth."

Dick sat silently as he took it all in slowly. He repressed his body's natural instinct to convulse from sitting so close to Slade in such a casual setting.

"I still don't understand what your game is Slade. Aren't villains supposed to love to talk about their master plans?"

Slade laughed at Dicks comment but came serious again moments later.

"There are questions with my past as with yours that need to be answered. It's time you began to find the truth out from those hiding it."

"And who exactly is that?"

"You once told me that you already had a father. Ask him."

"He has nothing to do with this. He took me in, raised me as his own."

"The world isn't so black and white, Richard. If you continue to live in this bubble where good and bad are defined like the sides of a coin, you will never learn the truth."

"You keep talking about the truth but everything you are saying is ambiguous! You keep talking about the truth behind my parent's murder and you seem to know something but you aren't willing to say it."

Slade was silent for a long while and Dick knew that the next thing the man said would impact him for a long time.

"I was there the night it happened, the night your parents were killed. I was a long time friend of your father from the brief time he served in the military. We parted ways for a long time but reunited just after he met your mother. When I met Mary we became close friends. I was there when your mother went into labor, drove her and your father to the hospital. We were in Spain at the time. They named me your godfather in the case that anything ever happened to you. I saw them on occasion after that, and that night was such occasion. I came to see your family and you. They wanted to formally introduce me after the performance since I was your godfather, but they never got the chance."

"Bullshit."

"Watch your mouth boy! Your parents were my friends and I grieve their deaths too! That night I told the officers I was your godfather, you were supposed to be released into my custody, but Bruce Wayne stepped in and made sure the police station never received the necessary papers to prove that I was your godfather." Slade had the look upon his face of someone who had just remembered a painful memory. It was the same face that Dick had after he thought of that night, and it was one of the reasons Dick decided to find truth I what Slade was saying.

"When I was young, Bruce was constantly told that I had another person ready to take care of me. Everyone assumed Bruce would grow tired of a charity case like me but he never did. So that's how Bruce knows you..."

"We've met on several occasions both in uniform and in our daily lives, but yes; first we met that night when he decided to take the son of my best friend away from me. We have quite opposing views to say the least."

"So my parents wanted YOU to raise me? Did they not think about what kind of person I would have become under your supervision?"

"I have no doubts that you would be the same person, Richard, but I would not be so reserved as to not say that your morals and values would be different, if not better."

Dick inhaled and exhaled, and repeated that singular motion while he tried not to imagine a life with Slade as a parental figure. It gave him chills to say the least:

"Zucco was just the beginning to something larger. I want to know what happened. Out of respect I thought you should know also."

"Why does my past matter to you so much Slade?"

"They were my friends! In many ways your father was like my brother. I should've done something, but I couldn't. So I want revenge, and I know you do too."

Dick felt conflicted on the inside. Slade's words resonated with him too well on the inside. He felt it was unnatural, that he could see, and understand Slade's motives. In some ways Dick wanted the same thing. He wanted revenge and he didn't want it the way Bruce did. No matter what Bruce said or did, Dick wanted to cross that so fragile line Bruce had set for him. In particular moments Dick wanted to rip the line apart, into shreds, but every time it caught him by the throat and pulled him back to the pre-assigned side. Dick had never felt as controlled as when he was forced to be Slade's apprentice. Now the man who had once blackmailed him wanted to help set him free from a cage Dick was not entirely sure he was encaged in. Dick did not know if he wanted to be let go, and in him filled a nasty feeling that he just could not shake.

"Why are you doing this, Slade? Why are you being so human?"

"I want to know the truth."

"So do I."

"But I'm going to pursue it." Slade slid out of the booth and readied himself to leave.

"Why'd you tell me this?"

"Out of respect."

Slade then began to walk away but Dick jumped up knocking the table hard hurting himself slightly.

"Wait!"

Slade stopped...

"I'm going to regret saying this but I propose a temporary partnership."

"You want my help?" Slade looked shocked and then returned to the booth.

It pained Dick to say it, "Yes, I believe I'm out of my depth here. I'm going to need help and I can't trust Bruce. You are my next best option. I need someone to be able to reel me in if I go off the deep end."

"If you want my help we have to do this my way."

At those words Dick was beginning to change his mind.

"What is your way?"

"While we work we also train."

"No way."

"Then there is no deal. While we investigate this ordeal you must train once daily for 2 hours. You will follow instructions and do what I ask of you."

"I'm not doing this. I won't be your apprentice."

"Well if you change your mind." Slade placed a card that held 7 digits on it onto the table.

"If you change your mind." Slade then left the dinner after picking up the bill. Dick sat there for a while thinking about the conversation, unsure of his past and of his future.

Dick felt completely at peace to spend the rest of his evening with Kori while actively avoiding Bruce. Together they laid in a bed in one of Bruce's guest rooms in the guest house a separate entity. Far from Bruce or Alfred's reach and ability to walk in on them when they were otherwise occupied. They were wrapped up in the cloths of the bed more or less clothed if you could count the bed sheets as clothing. Kori's face glowed with sweat and with love as she looked at the man she loved. She knew he loved him in return but she knew something was bothering the man she loved.

"What has been going on Robin? You seem more flustered over something than usual." She asked him rolling onto her stomach and leaning her head upon her arms.

He kissed her head and let out a heavy sigh.

"You always know don't you?"

"Not as much as you think, but your worry is all over your face." She spoke softly as she took his hand and kissed it softly and compassionately.

Dick did not hold back, nor did he lie or fudge the truth. Of many people on this Earth who Dick had the pleasure to call his friends only few had earned the right to the unadulterated truth. Kori being the woman he loved above all else was one of those people. She was kind, passionate, and deserved everything he could give to her, even all of himself that he could give to her. Dick in many ways was sure that Kori was the one, and in a couple of years Dick hoped to marry her when their situation as heroes was a bit more stable. Until now he just held her in his arms as lovers do and told her the truth has lovers do.

"Do you believe what Slade has told you? He is not to be trusted Robin, you know that."

"I know that Star, but what he said about being friends with my parents that was true. Before I went Bruce said something like that too, but Bruce didn't tell me everything. I could tell he was hiding something. In fact I believe that he is hiding a lot from me. The only difference right now was that my arch enemy is willing to give me the answers that my own adoptive father wont. I don't know what to do Star."

"He may be trying to manipulate you again?" Star inquired trying to show him a different way of seeing thing. Star despised Slade to a level unknown to much off the Titans, with the exception of Raven. None of the other Titans knew to what lengths she truly hated the man, and what she was willing to do if he ever hurt Robin again. Yet at the same time Starfire tried to keep herself calm and try to view things as Robin was, since she trusted his judgment greatly. It was only times when his obsession outweighed his judgment did she not trust his actions. Of course that obsession always seemed to surround Slade.

"He didn't manipulate me last time, he blackmailed me. Slade doesn't have the time to manipulate someone when he is too busy trying to take over the world."

There was silence between the two as Starfire thought about what Dick had said.

"What are his motivations anyways? Are we sure he wants to take over the world?" Star asked genuinely unsure of the answer.

"I- I am honestly not sure…" Dick stared at the walk curious himself. "Well we know he has an organization, but I'm just not exactly sure what he wants."

"And why does he want to help you. All you have ever done for him is tried to stop him in whatever his goals are."

"If what he s saying about my parents is true maybe he wants vengeance, or this is less likely, but maybe on some twisted level he cares."

With that Starfire sat up intently and gave him a stern look.

"Robin. I assure you that Slade does not care about you. This is Slade we are speaking of. He has blackmailed you, and poisoned you, and used you for his own nefarious gains. He brought hell to Earth and then dragged you with him through the deepest pits."

"I know."

Star adjusted herself and lay against Dick, snuggling into him for the night. The sun was down and the stars were up and neither had any intentions of getting out of that bed till sunrise. Starfire fell asleep quickly in the night but Robin was up for most of the night wondering what exactly he should do. Slade had always been his mortal enemy, albeit an enemy that confused him and made his question his morals. Slade's way was not the right way, but Slade made Dick realize that Bruce's way wasn't perfect either. In the beginning, taking up Bruce's morals seemed like a gift. He felt like he was one in a million. Then has he grew up Dick wondered how successful putting dangerous and vile criminals through the revolving door that Arkham Asylum had become. Bruce had assured him that it was for the best, that they must get the opportunity to change their ways. Dick slowly grew out of that belief, and the act of arresting became monotonous. That is what led to the rift forming between them. In some ways Dick could tell Bruce was slowly losing faith in his ideals but they had been ingrained so deeply into them he could no longer abandon them. It scared Dick and he didn't want to become that so he left.

The Titans gave him new hope for the system but after Slade, Terra, and Trigon. Dick felt his energy being sapped and he allowed himself to fall into the clutches of the Brotherhood of Evil. Dick was grateful towards Beast Boy for saving his life and the lives of his team mates but that became the first time Dick truly questioned his skills. Dick separated for a short time with the Titans, for two months he trained in the mountains with a grand master. It was when Dick was returning home did he fully receive the training he needed.

* * *

**-2013-**

Dick sat on a cargo plane returning from the Himalayas where he stayed for 8 weeks. He had been met with several challenges that tested him greatly, tested his endurance, strength, and flexibility. He had approved upon himself most certainly but as the grand master had said to him that the problem he faced could not be found in his own skill set, within his body, but within the limitations he had placed upon his mind. Dick felt at a loss as he sat in the chair hood over his head. His identity was only protected by the sunglasses and that hood. At the moment he was neither Dick nor Robin, but just a student waiting to learn what he could. The cargo plane was nearly empty except for the one stranger who sat across from him. He was lying back completely relaxed, not a worry in the world as the plane jostled. Dick himself was not usually bothered by flying but the turbulence was starting to give him a headache and the now beating rain.

The plane bumped abruptly ramming the man's head into his seat. He woke with a start and his hand immediately went for the back of his head. He was a Caucasian male with white hair, and a white goatee that seemed to betray his age. He looked young in contrast to his air and was quite well built up. Despite that odd feature it was the eye patch covering his right eye that drew Dick's attention. He felt a familiar feeling in the back of his head but that was lost as a laugh came out of the mans mouth. He had noticed that Dick was staring at him and Dick quickly looked away to look inconspicuous but he knew he had failed at doing even that.

"I don't think I'll be trying to sleep anymore after that." He said still rubbing the back of his head.

Dick didn't respond, he didn't know how to respond to that. He preferred to not speak at all, but sitting on a 10 hour flight only 2 hours in with a man meant that they would have to speak eventually. Dick did not intend to die of the awkwardness that would ensue if he did not.

"I don't think it'd be easy to sleep in this weather anyways." Dick said softly in response; still keeping his arms tightly across his chest.

"No, I suppose not. So what is a young boy like you doing in a cargo plane like this? What are you 14?"

"I am 18 for your information." Dick snarled.

"Sorry, you are just quite small of stature for your age."

"Genetics I guess." That was a lie, Dick knew that he was small because of his acrobatics. Doing such vigorous exercises prevented him from growing taller and gaining muscle similarly to how young gymnasts would stop growing until they stopped competing.

"Mhm, but you still haven't answered my question: Why are you here?"

"You tell me first." Dick said, eyeing him carefully.

"Alright then, I'm a martial arts teacher and I was checking up on a student of mine whom had gone a long way."

"That's a long way for a student."

"Well he is the son of a good friend of mine, he is like family. His father was unable to go so I went in his stead." Dick couldn't detect any lies in the mans words and relaxed a little.

"I told you why I'm here, now how about you?"

"I-" Dick didn't know what to say, because he really didn't know why he was there. Of course he knew he was there to train but he could've done that at home, with Bruce or with Clark. Yet he decided to travel to the other side of the Earth.

"I'm not exactly sure. I thought I was here to improve myself. Make myself stronger. I was afraid I was getting weak and I wanted to be able to protect my friends and those I loved. I trained long and hard but I don't believe I had made any difference."

"Your problem, my dear boy, seems to be not in your body but in your mind."

"So I've been told."

"And what have you done about it?"

Dick didn't say anything because he didn't know what to do.

"I don't even know what to do. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"What happened to bring upon this?" The man inquired. He leaned forward showing his interest in Dick's story, so Dick told him in the simplest terms.

"I failed my friends, I nearly got them all killed because I wasn't strong enough. A man who should have gone to prison nearly killed my friends and it was my fault because I couldn't take him out."

"Why not?"

Dick looked up confused but shocked.

"Because… Well because the only permanent solution would be to kill him."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Dick stared at the man as if he had two heads. He felt that the answer was obvious and that he man was even questioning it seemed a mystery to him. The man clearly saw the confusion on his face and spoke to it,

"If that man is as evil as you said, if he is such a danger… Wouldn't a permanent solution be better in the end."

"Well of course, but-"

"But what, you did just agree with me." Dick looked at the man slightly annoyed by the way the man trivialized his feelings.

"But murder is wrong."

"And who told you that?" The man said plainly.

"My stepfather."

"And is your stepfather always right?"

"Well no but-"

"So what makes you think he's right about this?"

"Because it's not about what he thinks, it's about the principle of the matter."

"Tell me, if a police officer shoots a man about to harm another being is that wrong."

"No, of course not."

"Then why subject yourself to a moral code that the men who are meant to protect us aren't even subjected to."

"The police can become corrupt, we must be better than them."

The man let out a laugh as if Dick were but a child.

"What is so funny about this?!" Dick barked at the man angrily.

"You clearly do not believe in what you are saying. You're like a puppet that has been told what to think and to say, and now that the strings have been cut you don't know what to think."

Dick sat back with a thud, feeling hurt and offended. The man clearly noticed this and stood up to walk around.

"I don't mean to offend you but I have seen this quite a lot in my life. Young men who have been told their entire lives what to do and what to think. Then when someone introduces them to a new idea that is equally as valid as their own, they don't know what to do and thus have a crisis of identity."

Dick remained silent because he knew what the man said was true to him.

"What would you suggest I do?"

"Try not to live such a rigid and idealistic life. Life itself is never that simple. There are many actions and inactions we can take in life and of course we can never know if they are right or wrong. As a people we must act truthfully to what we believe. If you believe killing will achieve the greatest end then so be it. It's okay to change your mind; it does not make you weak. Instead it just shows you are willing to grow and only through growing can you become stronger. In the end you can only do what you believe is best for you, do not bring anyone else's convictions into the matter; one day you must make your own."

Dick took in what the man had said before he spoke again.

"I feel like I'm standing at a fork in the road. I want to continue my journey but I'm not sure I want to continue down the one I am on, and at the same time I'm not sure if I want to go down the other one."

"Frost once said that he took the path less traveled by, and that has made all the difference. Whether that choice was good was really up to Frost but I ask you to head those words, but don't feel like you have to make your choice right away. You have time to grow your ideas and change the way you think. One day you will know which road to take. Now if you excuse me I'm going to try and get some well needed shut eye."

The man slept for hours after that, nearly the entire plane ride, allowing Dick ample time to think to himself. In some ways what the man said disturbed him; in others it brought him peace. By the end of the trip, the man and him exchanged simple pleasantries before they exited. Dick felt like a new man and the stress that had been upon him was relieved. He thanked the man for his advice and they split ways, never looking back at another. Dick knew those words would stay with him for a long while, and they did. Two year later as he laid in bed with the woman he loved the words came back to him and led him to call the number of the man he held in the utmost contempt. Slade had told him to take the road less traveled by, and strangely enough he actually listened.


	5. Hypocrites

**-2021-**

When Dick woke up the next day, he went into the living room to see Slade cooking breakfast while Mari did some homework. Dick was a little out of it and he wasn't sure if he what was before him or not.

"I must be dreaming? Mari? You're out of bed before me?" He scoffed playfully with her.

"Not my fault you slept in later than me!" She yelled back and Slade simply chuckled as he turned around skillet in hand loaded with scrambled eggs. He slid them onto 3 plates as Dick sat down next to his daughter and helped her with her math. Slade poured them all orange juice and sat down next to them.

"Since when did they start making kids go to school at such ungodly hours." Slade said shaking his head in confusion. He looked out the window to see the sun just rising into sight from the apartment.

"Somewhere around when standardized testing became the new fad, I suppose." Dick said rolling his eyes hard.

"I wouldn't worry about Mari though, she is smart like her Dad, and like Star too. No one gave that girl enough credit." Mari's ears perked up at the name of her mother.

"Mommy was really smart?" She asked.

"Yeah, she was wise and intelligent. She wasn't from here so she had a hard time understanding English and speaking it, but your mother was one of the smartest people I knew." Dick rubbed the top of Mari's hair with compassion.

"Now get up Starshine, it's time to go to school. You coming with us Slade?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Slade said sliding his jacket off of the counter.

The walk to the school was short. Dick had chosen that apartment specifically to be close to Gotham Pre a private grade school in association with Gotham Academy. It was one of the best schools in the city nonetheless the country, Dick loved it, if it weren't for one thing. Down the way getting out of a car was Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne's son. He was young, snarky, rich, and dangerous; he had no morals unlike his father. Of course he had taken a liking to Mari, the only person he would speak to in the entire school. The two walked into the school together, she chattered away happily while he walked silently next to her silent but listening.

"Doesn't that worry you?" Slade asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Dick said curtly. "It's not like me to interfere in my daughter's life. She can be friends with whomever she wants to be friends with."

"Sure, because I'm sure that's what Bruce Wayne is doing with Damian." Slade snickered.

"From what I can tell Damian has no idea who Mari is."

"Are you sure?"

"It doesn't matter. I know that if he ever lays a hand on Mari she has the ability to kick his ass. I trained her better."

"So you're beginning to train her."

"Yeah, but only slightly and she doesn't realize it. I signed her up for acrobatics lessons and martial arts, it gives me an excuse to practice with her at home. She loves it, just like I did. Except she pretends she is Robin, which is… An interesting experience." Unwilling to speak further on the subject Dick turned his attention towards to Slade.

"Anyways I have a feeling I won't be going to work today, will I?"

"Unfortunately not, I need your help today."

"What's wrong?"

"Jason Carver, thief and murderer, took 13 children, only one survived. He's been on my list for some time and he just popped into town to find some new victims."

"Why do you need my help? You're perfectly capable of handling this on your own." Dick asked confused.

"It's Wayne; he's been stirring trouble in the underworld. If we aren't careful he will catch on to our plans. I need you to do me a favor, and it's a big one."

Dick motioned to the side and the two men walked down the street and continued to talk; placing distance between them and the Wayne limo that still sat precariously on the street side.

"I need you to reintroduce yourself into Bruce's world. I need eyes kept on him and you're the only one that can do it."

Slade recognized the look Dick was giving him, the same one years ago when they were on a cargo plane together, as if Slade had two heads except this time the look was intensified and filled with anger.

"No! How dare you ask me that?" Hatred was laced in his words but Slade did not flinch at them, he knew the hatred wasn't meant for him.

"I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't necessary. If you want to bring peace to this world then we have to keep tabs on our greatest enemy."

"What would I even say?" Dick said roughly, debating whether or not Slade had become insane.

"I don't know. That is up to you I guess, but you have an in with that boy. I suggest you use it." Slade walked ahead of Dick then turned around walking backwards, "Now come along we have work to do."

* * *

-2015-

A couple of days had passed since Dick called that number and tonight was the night that Slade had asked him to meet him. Dick expected some factory basement or an old warehouse. Instead Dick found himself outside of a large apartment building with instructed to head up to the large studio on the top floor. The lights flicked in and out as he walked into the main hall and towards the elevator. It was old and falling apart, and Dick was partly wary about going up it. Yet when the door opened a newly refurbished studio apartment was there. A single black bed sat in the corner, messy in one corner and neat in the other. Except for the mini kitchen across from it, the rest of the apartment was set up as a gym. The floor descended two steps and opened up to a large expanse. There were weights to lift in one corner, and an open space for sparing. There was more equipment littered throughout but what caught his eye was Slade beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. This was going to be a strange day.

"Slade." He said softly unsure whether or not Slade recognized his presence or not. It was dark in there, as dark as it was outside. It was 1 AM but he was wide awake, after years and years of working with the Bat he had grown accustom to the hours of the night. It was something that he had been unable to shake with the Titans and on certain days it weighed heavily on them, especially since Star was such an early riser.

"Hello Richard." The man said taking one last violent swing at the bag then placing both hands gently on it to bring its erratic swinging to a quick halt.

There was silence between the two as Slade unwrapped his knuckles. The man remained silent as if he was waiting for Dick to speak, but he did not know what to say.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Dick said dropping his duffle bag to the floor. He was ready to go, wearing a black tank top and grey sweats that allowed him to move around easily. He had removed his shoes at the door and now stood barefoot on the cold wood floors. A small shiver ran through him and Slade noticed, letting out a small smile that Slade did not intend Dick to see.

"How about, Hello?" Slade said as he wiped the sweat from his neck, face, and forehead.

"Hello Slade." Dick said slightly annoyed the casual manner Slade was putting forth.

"See how nice that was? Now you tell me about your day and I'll tell you about mine." Slade joked as he entered his kitchen.

"We are not friends Slade." Dick said now completely annoyed.

"Of course not! I am your mentor, and you are my mentee." Slade motioned for him to join him. There was a small bar that separated the two men, Dick sat down on one end while Slade stood on the other.

"You are not my mentor." Dick said

"Excuse me but I thought you would prefer that terminology as opposed to master and apprentice but if you-"

"No!" Dick interrupted. "If you have to call this anything, then you are my mentor. Now are we going to train or what?"

Slade turned to the side to chuckled completely laid back but then sent a fist right towards Dicks face. He blocked the punch easily but Slade made no other move.

"You see that? You have the skills you seek boy, they just need to be honed, adjusted, and improved upon. Right now we are going to work on honing your abilities."

Slade leaned down and pulled out a glass bottle of whisky, and pour two drinks. He handed one to Dick and kept one for himself.

"How is this going to hone my abilities?"

"My dear boy the biggest problem most fighters have is getting out of their own heads. This will help you do that. Now quickly!" Slade said.

Warily Dick took it and knocked the entire glass back. He shook his head as the alcohol rushed to his head, and Slade let out a laugh as he did the same.

"Follow me." Slade said motioning to the side again. They walked over to the sparring area and the first thing Dick noticed was the sensation of heat underneath his toes. Strangely the floor was heated to a warm and comfortable temperature that contrasted the stark cold of the living area.

"Take this." Slade said tossing a wooden bow staff at Dick. He caught it with ease and just as he caught it Slade came at him straight for the forehead. Dick thrust the staff up with both hands blocked the move.

"Good job but watch your feet. You have an opening."

"You came at me with no warning; I had no time to prepare." Dick said angrily, struggling to keep up against Slade's strength.

"Criminals and heroes alike will come at you with no warning. You must be ready to fight at all times, the world is your enemy and you are constantly at war." Slade dropped down and swept Dick's feet out from under him. Dick fell to the floor and found the staff at his throat. Slade held it there for a moment to make his point then removed it and held his hand out for Dick to take.

Dick took Slade's hand and pulled himself up. Using the force of his weight against Slade he charged into him and flipped him onto the floor then placed his bow staff in Slade's gut.

"That was underhanded and dirty. Good job." Slade said with a smile on his face.

Dick felt a pang in his gut at Slade's words but the alcohol prevented him from thinking about it too much. The pain came and went as quickly as he had downed the whiskey. Slade got off the floor and the two men waited patiently for the other to attack. Dick decided to make the first move this time, he came at Slade from the side but the man easily blocked the attack and retaliated. The men continued this process back and forth, attacking and blocking.

"Come on Robin, I am leaving defenses wide open for you yet you refused to take them." Slade said disappointed, he had expected more of a fight like in their past.

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked feeling sweat drip down his face.

"This." Slade attacked and when Dick moved to block Slade got in close and kneed Dick in the gut. As he curled into himself Slade hit him on his right knocked him to the side and onto the ground where Slade held his staff out.

"I left the same opening the entire time. You need to learn when to take your shot and to recognize when you have opening of your own." Slade said, picking up Dick's staff, walking away, and racking up the staffs. Dick breathed in and out furiously; he was angry and agitated that Slade was treating him like a child.

"Come boy. That didn't hurt that much." Slade said as Dick got to his feet clutching his stomach.

At a fast pace Dick wildly went to punch Slade but the man easily dodged his arm, caught it and sent Dick stumbling back.

"Good but you lacked control and conviction. You have to learn to control your anger, harness it, and turn it into something you can use against your enemies. Wayne probably taught you your entire life to not let your anger get the best of you. That's a lie because anger always comes out in fights and you need to be prepared to use it or it will get you killed."

Slade walked back into the kitchen signaling the end of their training. Dick was angry but he suppressed and dropped to the floor. He laid down and stared up at the blinding light before him.

"I'm not a criminal Slade. Criminals take their anger out on people. I am a hero and I am better than that. We have morals, a code, and that is why we win." He said almost absentmindedly.

"If that's what you want to believe. I just don't understand it; how you heroes are so obsessed with your goddamn morals." Slade said tossing the water bottle at Dick from across the room.

Dick shot his hand up and caught it with ease.

"What do you mean?" Dick said rolling onto his stomach and looking at Slade as he twisted the cap open.

"Heroes as they call themselves are a bunch of self serving hypocrites." Slade said as if the answer was obvious.

"How is saving the lives of people self serving?" Dick shot back narrowing his eyes skeptically at Slade.

"I mean you fight to put away these bad guys into a facility that has no actual chance of containing them whether or not they have abilities. Then they get out and now they have a chance to wreak havoc all over again, thus enforcing the constant need for your protection. It's a trap you see, the people who are supposed to be saving the people are the ones putting civilians in danger."

A permanent scowl was etched upon Dicks face, strangely enough that had never occurred to him.

"I don't want to get into this with you right now Slade." Dick said setting his head down in his arms.

Slade let out a small chuckle knowing he had stumped the boy there.

"Of course not my dear boy."

"Have you found anything out about my parents yet?" He asked eager to change the subject.

"I have my people searching, I suspect we will find something but it may take some time." Slade said walked over to the boy and sitting upon the steps.

"Of course it will." Slade let out a laugh at the parallels between what Dick had just said and what he had said moments earlier.

Dick suddenly realized how much Slade was laughing and it was a fact that disturbed him and annoyed him greatly. Why was Slade laughing, what was so damn funny, that his arch nemesis felt comfortable enough to laugh at his enemy?

"What is with all the laughing?" Dick said aggravated with the man.

"I find this all to be quite funny."

"Why?" Dick asked angrily.

"Because if things had gone just a little bit differently you would've grown up here and we wouldn't be having these stupid argument over morals. " Dick frowned at Slade's remark, "I must ask you what it was like growing up with Wayne as a father figure."

He just could not stomach the idea of growing up with that man as his father. Though Dick did wonder what it would be like. Strangely enough in that moment Slade seemed to have a fatherly air about him, something Bruce never had. Some kind of pride oozed out from him when he looked at Dick. In that moments Dick felt a bit of a weakening in his barrier, he knew it was due to the alcohol but nonetheless he let his question through.

"It was okay." Dick said softly, "He wasn't meant to be a father, at least not when this all began. He tried really hard in the beginning, to be around and all. Between Batman, work, and me, I always came last. He had a hard time looking at me in the beginning. I assume it was because whenever he looked at me he saw himself. Broken and beaten by the world that took away the people most precious to him. Then I became Robin and things were good for a while, Batgirl joined in and we became a sort of family." Dick cringed slightly at that statement. The only time he ever felt part of a family was when he was in uniform. Oftentimes he wondered Bruce only valued him as a protege not a son.

"Slowly things got worse, and Bruce and I started to drift apart. He wasn't around and he stopped caring. I only ever saw him when we patrolled. I think he just forgot that he couldn't just be a father to Robin but to Dick also. When I got shot by Two Face and Joker shot Batgirl. Then he never looked at me the same way. That's why I left, and went to Jump, I was sick of just being a part of his past that he regrets. Sometimes I wish he didn't take me in…" Dick looked up realizing he had rambled on, sharing more than he thought.

"Not that I want you to have done so…" He added quickly, replacing the barrier Slade had just broken down.

"Of course not, I could  _only_  have provided you with the love and support of a parent who understood your background and pain." Slade said with sarcasm dripping on his words.

"Empty words fall upon deaf ears, Slade." Dick jabbed at Slade.

"That is until you realize that they aren't empty." Slade got up from the steps and looked towards the boy.

"It's late and you're tired. The apartment downstairs is only accessibly by that staircase and I suggest you stay the night down there."

Dick looked at the man warily.

"No way, I'm going home." He said getting up but almost stumbled.

"I would not suggest that, you are still feeling the effects of alcohol on you and your exhausted. If you try to go home now on that bike of yours, you're going to get someone hurt or worse yourself. Now march downstairs and get some sleep. I'll wake you up at 8 in the morning." Slade said turning the boy around and pointing him towards the staircase. Dick knew better than to test the man, and slowly nodded.

"There was more in that drink than you let on huh?" Dick asked.

"It was more concentrated than normal. Alcohol does not affect me the same way as it does normal people so I have this stuff specially made." He following slowly behind to make sure Dick didn't fall down the stairs.

"Goodnight Slade." Dick said now slipping into a delirious state of fatigue.

"Goodnight Dick." Slade chuckled again as the boy descended the staircase.

Dick didn't bother to turn on any lights as he entered the bottom apartment. Light from the moon shown in brightly and he saw the frame of the bed in the corner. He walked quickly over and dropped onto it without hesitation. His mind calmed and he went down without a world, passing into a state of bliss.

* * *

When Dick woke up he wasn't sure where exactly he was. A large apartment surrounded him, furnished in whites and calming blues. Light filtered in from everywhere so Dick knew it certainly wasn't Wayne Manor or his room at Titans Tower. In some ways this almost felt more comfortable, like this time at the circus where the light shinning into his room would wake him up. His memory quickly came back to him and he searched for a clock and saw one above the kitchen. It was 12 PM and he knew Kori would be looking for him and Bruce would soon be sending out a SWAT team to find his ass. He jumped out and ran up the stairs to find a plate of eggs and bacon. Underneath the plate was a message from Slade,

"Make sure you eat the ENTIRE meal. You need the energy. Come back tonight at 1 you will need the energy."

Dick put the message down then looked at the clock then at the food. He sighed realizing that leaving 5 minutes later wouldn't make that much of a difference at this point. He downed the food and headed for home. Only Alfred was there to greet him with a secondary breakfast that Dick hardly touched. Alfred seemed quite displeased by the gesture, but Dick just wanted to know where his girlfriend and his estranged foster father were.

"I ate your breakfast Alfie-"

"Hardly" He muttered clearly disappointed with him, but Dick just wasn't hungry.

"Still… Where are Bruce and Kori? I don't understand why they aren't here."

"Master Bruce took young Miss Anders out for breakfast and took her on a tour of Wayne Enterprises. Master Bruce texted me and informed me that he and Kori will be returning soon."

Dick's face conveyed a look of absolute shock at that statement.

"I am shocked too, but it seems he has taking a shinning to Miss Anders. Bruce does seem to be able to find the best qualities in people, just like he saw the best in you."

"Then he drowned it in his self righteous darkness…" Dick muttered under his breath, too quiet for even Alfred's keen ears to hear him. Despite this Alfred noticed the bitter look on his face.

"Dick… Bruce truly did try his best, he was just not meant to be a parent." Alfred said attempting to lay a hand upon Dick's shoulder but he forcefully shrugged it off.

"Then why did he take me in Alfred? If he was not meant to be a parent, then why would he ever think to take in a kid like me?"

"Perhaps he saw himself and you and wanted to make a difference in your life."

"Or he saw himself in me and he wanted to see if he could recreate himself in my image. He handed me my uniform and trained me. He only ever cared about me when I wore that Robin outfit and then he tried to take it away from me!"

"He didn't take it away! He was just-"

"Worried!?" Dick shouted now out of his seat, "If he was worried about my safety he would've never let me join his mission in the first place! This- That was just an act of selfishness, he didn't care about me just about himself. He didn't want a kid messing things up for him. I was a LIABILITY!"

Dick felt a pain against his cheek and his head forcefully sent to the side. It stung violently and his eyes moved to see Alfred's gloved hand swaying awkwardly in the air. Alfred stared at his own hand, as shocked as Dick was. Slowly Alfred lowered his hand and turned his back to Dick. Without seeing the man, Dick could sense the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Look Dick, I don't know why he did it. One day, he came home with a scared little boy who had just seen the most tragic thing in the world. A young boy who mirrored the one I comforted after he found his parent's dead in an alley way. Bruce is not the best parents, and certainly not a father figure. He makes questionable decisions, and yes I do believe that one day he wants you to take his place. Any father would want to pass down his legacy to his son. Whatever rift between Bruce and you, it needs to be fixed if anything is going to get better. With Zucco's death and the anniversary of your parent's coming up, you need your family Dick. He loves you." Alfred placed a clenched hand over his heart attempting to steady himself.

Dick stood there silently then turned and walked away, slowly rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry Alfie" He began softly, "I've been gone for four years, I have changed, and he has changed, but one thing will never change. I know I can never trust him to tell me the truth, so now I'm going to find it myself."

Alfred simply turned around, his heart heavy as he watched Dick walk toward his room. He heard the door slam close and also heard another one. Bruce and Kori walked in as he explained to her one of the latest projects that the Wayne Tech Logistics Division was working on, but as their eyes met Alfred's their conversation stopped. Alfred frantically wiped his eyes clear and turned his back once again to the two.

"Welcome home Master Bruce. Miss Anders I hope you enjoyed your day out!" Alfred said turning to face them again with an empty smile.

"What happened Alfred, is Dick alright?" Bruce asked him.

Something in that statement seemed to flip in Alfred, seething sarcastic words began to flow out of him,

"Young Master Dick is quite alright, but I'm afraid the emotional damage you have done to him is simply irreparable!" He looked quickly right at Kori, "I don't know what went on these past four years Miss Anders but I would be quite gracious to learn what has stolen my little boy away." Alfred turned and marched away from the two leaving them confused, and concerned about the state of the Wayne household.


	6. Renegade

- **2021-**

Halfway through the day, after finishing his business with Slade, Dick Grayson walked back to Gotham Pre. The final bell rang letting the children out and Mari walked out of the building with Damian Wayne as she did every day. Mari and Damian were the same age, conceived and born within the same time period. Difference being was Mari grew up with her father where as Bruce had only learned of Damian's existence a year later. Bruce took Damian from his mother at the age of 4 but as far as Dick was concerned it was far too late for the boy. For a 5 year old Damian had a black heart, it was selfish and evil. Dick believed this because for all the time he had spent studying Bruce Wayne he had also studied Damian. Mari was his polar opposite, a pure soul according to Dick, and the fact that the two had formed such a tight bond unnerved Dick.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She screamed running towards him and he enveloped her in a hug.

"How was your school day Starshine?" Dick asked her planting a short kiss on her cheek.

"Good! Daddy, Damian invited me over to his house! Can I go? Pleasseeeee." Dick stared at her in shock, of course he couldn't tell her no but he certainly didn't want to see Bruce today. Nor did he feel safe with letting Mari go there alone. He knew Bruce would never harm her but would he let her come home? It was something Dick didn't want to find out.

"Of course darling." Dick muttered and she was so happy she was up in the air.

"Mari!" He yelled at her pulling her back down to the ground instantly. "What have I told you about using your powers in public?!"

"Sorry." She pouted and looked like she was about to sob.

Dick sighed and pulled her in for another hug and wished her mother was here. He understood how Kori's powers worked but it was rudimentary at best. Mari had a whole arsenal of powers she had no clue how to control or comprehend. Dick had yet to explain to Mari how she was only half human, or that the contacts she wore were to cover her full green eyes not for her sight.

"Thank you!"

"Go tell Damian that we will be at his house around 3 okay?" Dick gave her a fake smile, not that she noticed, and she went scampering off towards Damian. The boy made no tell of emotions but simply nodded and got into the limo waiting for him. Dick looked towards the limo and saw the old man staring back at him. The man's expression was pained but loving. Yet also there was shame and who that shame was for, Dick did not know.

"Let's go home, so you can change out of that uniform."

The two went home and did just that. Mari changed into her favorite purple and grey outfit that gave Dick a heavy sense of déjà vu. She always looked like her mother when she wore that. Dick suddenly realized that Mari was going to make this as hard for him as humanely possible. The two went down to the basement of their building and Dick got onto his bike as Mari sat down in the side car and buckled herself in. No matter what Dick still preferred his bike to a car. Due to Mari's partial invulnerability Dick decided that she would be safe enough in the side car. They pulled out of the garage and started to head towards Wayne Manor. The trip to get out of the city was fairly short but it was his favorite part.

He enjoyed driving through Gotham because it reminded him of what he fought for. Dick looked up at the tall towers, past the GCPD, past Wayne Enterprises, and the past the old Sionis building. His path wove throughout the city but still ended up being the shortest path out of the city towards Wayne Manor. Crossing one of the bridges to get out of the city Dick found himself riding up hills towards the manor nestled in the hills and the trees. The gate was already open and Dick pulled up and parked his bike. He and Mari climbed the staircase, although her more quickly than Dick, and rang the doorbell.

The old man answered but his words choked in his mouth when he saw Dick. With his eyes wide and his body beginning to tremble the man just stared at Dick, and then flickered to Mari, then back at Dick. Dick crossed his arms unsure if he should be amused or disappointed by the man's look. Earlier they had exchanged glances at school but the man clearly had not been expecting this exchange. Mari introduced herself but Alfred still found no words to speak, in fact he hardly noticed that she had introduced herself at all.

"Pennyworth, is that Mari?" Damian said shoving his way past Alfred in the door.

"Yes-" Alfred's raspy voice finally said, "Yes it is, Master Damian why did you not inform me that we were having guests."

"This is my home Pennyworth I do not need your permission to have my friend over."

"Friend?" Alfred said surprised as Damian pushed him out of the way allowing Mari to enter. Dick remained where he was watching Alfred's expressions change as he processed what was going on in his head.

"Does your father know about his?" Alfred said finally stepping away from the door and Dick entered.

"No. He didn't." Bruce said as Dick closed the door behind him.

Mari and Damian looked between their two fathers, suddenly noticing the tension in the room. Bruce stood with his fists clenched staring at Dick while Dick leaned back against the door with a smug smile on his face. Mari looked at her father with a questioning look but what she saw was something quite more malevolent and it scared her. She took Damian's hand in her own and for the first time in her life she felt a little bit scared of her father.

"Damian, take Mari to the entertainment room. Her father and I will have a little chat."

Damian nodded and started to lead Mari off towards the staircase; leaving behind the intense stare down between their fathers. As soon as the kid was gone Dick couldn't help but start laughing at the irony of the whole situation. Alfred's face contorted in confusion and Bruce's remained as still as a rock, but a twinge of sadness remained upon it.

"This is a whole lot of irony isn't it?" Dick said finally explaining his laughter, "Kori's daughter,  _my daughter_ , friends? I should've seen it coming, like seriously I should have. Fate clearly plays some tricky hands in this shit game."

"I had nothing to do with this. It was coincidence that they happened to go to the same school and coincidence that they became friends. You cannot blame me for the friendship of two children." Bruce responded quickly and without hesitation.

"I don't think you had any hand in all of this. In fact, by the expression you are trying so hard not to reveal, I don't think you even knew that Damian had friends in the first place. He isn't exactly a social child! I guess this is what I get, of course the Batman's son and the Robin's daughter would become friends. It's almost like it was meant to be."

"You are not Robin anymore." Bruce said sternly.

"Oh definitely not, but I once was and there is nothing about that fact that you or I can change." Dick said as his humor melted into dead seriousness.

"What do you want Dick?" Bruce asked trying to not let his internal pain seep through.

"What do I want? I want my daughter to have a good time with her. Beyond that…" Dick said her voice slowly lowering into something more vulnerable. "I'm not sure what I want."

* * *

-2015-

Night once again descended on Gotham, making it the only constant within Dick Grayson's life. Once again he drove towards Slade's safe house becoming angrier as time went on. At this point all Dick felt was angry anymore, at Bruce, at Alfred and even at Kori. Above all he felt angry at Slade, sure that these violent energies had because of him. The first night he spent training with Slade clearly had been a onetime deal. Their training sessions after that point had developed into nothing but silence and spite on Grayson's end. The hard liquor Dick had drank that night to loosen up was not a repetitive event and Dick was thankful of it. The barriers that Dick set up so sturdily fell down momentarily that night and it was not a mistake Dick was ready to make again. Also, it didn't help that Slade was the poster child for passive-aggressive tendencies in these sessions and that only seemed to anger Dick more. This entire deal felt one sided. Slade got what he wanted; Dick training under him, for some unknown reason, but the answers Dick wanted were not coming. Dick cursed himself slightly for his own impatience; of course answers were going to take time.

The problem truly was that he did not trust Slade. Despite everything he knew about Slade, his parents, and about Zucco, Dick couldn't help but think this was all part of some elaborate plan. Well of course it was, it's Slade, but Dick felt a struggle between himself knowing the truth and wishing it wasn't. The latter Dick didn't even want to acknowledge in himself. All this conflict just made Dick a walking volcano ready to go off at any moment's notice, and Dick was fully ready to take out his pent up aggression on Slade. Yet when he arrived at the apartment Slade was at his kitchen table in jeans and a grey t-shirt with a black jacket on top. The man looked prepared to leave and Dick stopped once he got out of the elevator incredibly confused.

"What's going on?"

"We are going out." Slade said adjusting the wrist watch.

"Excuse me?" Dick said incredulously. He dropped his gym bag to his side and walked towards Slade ready to knock the man's lights out at the next word.

"Look, I have some important business to take care of. And as per our agreement, you agreed to train with me but I never specified our training as a purely physical one."

"What the hell Slade! I'm not your lackey who will follow you around all night!" Dick said clenching his fists hard.

"Of course not, but I found out some information on the people who ordered your parent's deaths so if you want to find out what that information is you have to spend the night working for me." Dick's anger mildly subsided as Slade told him the news.

"How do you know the info is valid?"

"I'm going to go confirm it tonight." Slade said casually finally looking up at the boy.

"How?"

"We are going to talk to Zucco." Dick's anger sparked again but now in a different direction, all of it was being aimed at that bastard, Zucco.

"Well I can't go out like this!" Dick said waving his arms around to show his workout clothes.

"I went ahead and acquired some clothing in your size. They are in the apartment below along with a pair of sunglasses. I'm sure you'd appreciate your identity not being known among my clientele." Dick just wanted to growl but instead he walked back to his bag and scooped it up before heading towards the stairs and down into the apartment. Laid out on the bed was a grey button up shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of black jeans, a pair of sunglasses and black Converse sneakers. Dick felt a little unnerved that Slade even knew his size. Suddenly it occurred to Dick that Slade knows a lot more about them than Dick knows about Slade. Aside from the fact that Dick was changing he felt naked, mentally. He didn't like that Slade knew so much about him, it made him feel vulnerable.

It wasn't just Slade's knowledge of his life but this entire situation. Dick had a bitter taste in his mouth as he was prepared to venture out on whatever Slade referred to as his 'business'. The only way this agreement worked was if Dick continued to seek answers, answers he couldn't find without Slade's help nonetheless. Of course Dick would never stop seeking answers and he would have to do what Slade asked of him. Even if it meant playing the role of this man's apprentice. It hurt Dick to know that he was beginning to find himself in the same situation he had been in 4 years ago. Except this time the blackmail was voluntary. Answers come with Slade's help and Dick's compliance to the man's twisted version of 'training'.

Dick clicked the last button, tied the last shoe lace, and placed the sun glasses on his eyes before walking up. Strangely enough Dick felt a click of relief in his stomach, a relief he could only get from the fact that Slade could no longer see his eyes. One of the many amenities afforded to wearing a mask was the ability to conceal ones emotions, and as of lately Dick hadn't been wearing his mask. It seemed stupid for him to wear it around Slade since the man already knew his identity at the time but now he realized how much he missed it. He arrived at the last step and noticed Slade's gaze upon him. With an uninterested look he turned around and swept metal mask from behind him and hooked the top up to the side of his belt. Only now did Dick notice the two guns Slade was totting, and the knives hidden among his persona. Slade may just look like another man on the streets but he was much more dangerous.

"Here." Slade said as he pulled out two sticks from his jacket pocket and tossed them towards Dick.

"Escrima sticks," He said simply, "they have built in tasers on each end so be careful. If you connect them together at the center then they will for a bo-staff."

"Cool." Was all Dick said as he placed the sticks in the large pockets in his jacket, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." Slade said pulling out keys from his pockets and twirling them around in his fingers.

Dick shrugged just wanting to get the night over with as soon as possible. The anger he felt had been subdued by worry but it was still there bubbling and the more Dick attempted to shove it down the more pressure it built. They rode the elevator down to the basement and walked off to a black Lamborghini.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dick said looking at the beautiful car before him; he was almost afraid to touch it.

"There are some perks to being a mercenary for hire." Slade said trying to hide the smirk that had appeared on his face from garnering the boy's approval.

"Is that what you are? I thought you were a crazed psychopath intent on destroying the world?" Dick said with a frown, but he was unable to hold it as he opened the door to the passenger seat.

"I never tried to destroy the world. That was your friend's father's goal, dear boy." Slade corrected him with complete confidence in his voice. Dick could not sense a flicker of doubt or remorse and it angered him but he quenched it once again.

"You only helped him end the world." Dick spat back crossing his arms after he buckled himself in.

"And I helped  _you_  save it; a selfless act on my part if you ask me."

"Selfless my ass, you wanted to save yourself!"

"But I never had to take you with me," Dick was stumped there, "I could've left you and your friends to rot, but I chose to take you with and we fought side by side together. Now wasn't that an interesting experience, even after years apart we worked so well together. That night more than anything confirmed my suspicions about my original beliefs about you Richard. You would be the perfect apprentice."

Dick was fuming but he could not bring himself to speak. At the end of the world Dick had been so desperate to save Raven that he worked with his greatest enemy to secure her safety. He could not deny that he and Slade worked together like a well oiled machine, almost like it was meant to be. The last time Dick had tag teamed so effortlessly was on patrol with Bruce before the argument and resentment ensued. Ever since that day Dick had decided to forget the whole incident. All the Titans had. Kori never even asked Dick what had happened with Slade. No one wanted to remember that painful time in their lives. Dick put it out of his mind because the memory made his confused and frankly quite scared of what could have been. Or with the knowledge that Slade was alive again, what might be. He feared nothing more than to feel that connection with the man similar to the one he had shared with Bruce. Yet here he sat in the passenger seat as Slade pulled out of the parking garage and out onto the streets of Gotham. Fear quelled at his insides, a fear he would not allow himself to acknowledge.

Slade noticed that his comment to the boy had made him go silent. He had noticed that the boy had been attempting to control his anger and spite for so long but now a wash or resignation was over the boy, and a bit of fear. His comment clearly hit a nerve but not the one he had been expecting. He fully expected the boy to be yelling at him right now, in fact that it what he had hoped for. Slade had hoped that whatever anger building up inside Dick would be released before they arrived at their destination. He needed the boy to be calm as he did not yet know how to control his emotions. Of course they still had a full 30 minutes before they arrived and there was still time to bring that out. Nonetheless he knew the task he set the boy was not going to be an easy one but Slade truly believed in the principles of trial by fire, and he was ready to test how strong this so called 'alliance' with the boy truly was. If not that but how strong the boy's desperation for answers truly was.

"Look before we arrive at our destination there are some guidelines you have to follow."

"Excuse me?"

"You will refer to me as master, if need be Deathstroke."

"Look kid I know you don't want to but you have to do it for appearances. They are not the kind of people who would believe that I would take you as a partner."

"Why am I even coming with you?" Dick said infuriated.

"I told you this is part of your training."

"How? What kind of training is this, Slade? I know I agreed to let you train me but this is in no way permanent." Dick said with anger rising in his voice.

"What kind of training you receive is my discretion and for what reasons, as per the terms of our agreement. If you have a problem with it then I have no problem of pulling you over and leaving you here right now. You will never see me again and with that your answers."

Dick found silence his one and only answer. He was starting to become comfortable with how close a friend it was becoming.

"Second stipulation, I will refer to you as apprentice, but if asked your name you must have a new identity. You simply cannot be Dick Grayson or Robin, so it's up to you what you would like to be called."

"Of course…" Dick said agreeing with Slade but still feeling uneasy about it.

"Lastly, if I ask you to do something, you do it. No questions, no hesitations. These men will not hesitate to kill us if we do not put up the act they are supposed to be buying."

"Okay." Dick said surprising himself and Slade with the compliance.

"Do not worry I will not ask you to kill anyone, though you may have the chance to rough some people up. Seeing as they are criminals I can't see you having a problem with that."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Dick asked the man seriously.

"I'd be lying if I didn't like the back up. Going into these contract meetings are shaky at best and you never know the state of sanity the client until there, though tonight is a special occasion."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough." Slade said focusing on the road trying not to show the inkling of worry he had as they drove.

They pulled up outside of Sionis Industries, and Dick instantly knew who they were there to see.

"Roman Sionis… We're here to see Black Mask." He said quite in shock, he knew Deathstroke was a renowned killer but he never expected someone as big as a crime lord to be in contact with Slade.

"You seem impressed." Slade said in a fashion that Dick could not decipher as happiness or disappointment.

"That's one way of saying it."

Slade parked the car a few streets away from the building and decided to walk but before exiting the car Slade placed the mask on his face. Instantly Dick felt the air about him change and he was reminded now more than ever who was sitting next to him. They got out of the car and started to head towards the building when Slade gave him some final instructions.

"Remember that these people are dangerous." Slade said, "My word is law, got it?"

"Got it." Dick relented knowing now was not the time to start arguing.

The two men walked right up to the front door where a man in a signatory black mask opened the door for him and Slade. As they walked in the front entry into the building Dick noticed how Sionis' men stared at him, and then looked at Slade then back at him. If Dick didn't know better he almost thought that the men were scared of Slade.

They entered an elevator with another man meant to escort them up to the top floor. The men were tense and Dick knew that either they were going to double cross them or they were definitely scared. By the looks on the faces of the men in the hall at their arrival he guessed it was the latter. Dick was amazed by the fear that Slade inspired in men that were brave enough to go up against the Batman and not shit their pants. It started to make Dick wonder if Slade was more of a threat than he had originally thought. It was a thought that unnerved him but he also refused to show it. Dick was beginning to see that Slade had a role in Gotham that he did not know of. Dick of course knew that Slade had a run in with Batman in the past by Slade's reactions to Slade's insignia and more.

They entered an office and the man with a black mask more defined than his lackeys trained his eyes on them. He seemed to study them for a long while before even beginning to speak.

"Welcome Deathstroke, it's nice to see you again. Who is this?" Black Mask's greeting was hollow but curious as to whom the boy was.

"Same to you Black Mask and this is my apprentice-" Slade looked to the boy to introduce himself. Dick looked back at Slade for only a moment forgetting that he had to come up with something to call himself.

In a moment's notice a single word came to Dick's head, "Renegade."

Slade looked at the boy in shock but did not allow the emotion to surface upon his face. Renegade was an interesting choice and clearly a spur of the moment choice also. Slade wanted to mentally analyze what that must mean for the boy but his attention had to be upon Black Mask.

"I was not aware you took up an apprentice Deathstroke? How is he working out for you?" Black Mask said taking a step forward Dick and so did one of his cronies behind Dick.

Hearing the movement behind him Dick looked to Slade who shared the same glance with him. Instantly the boy knew what Slade wanted him to do. Swiftly and violently Dick struck taking out the 5 men around the room one at a time. Slade wanted the boy to make an impression and Dick was sure he could fulfill. He knocked out and bloodied every man in the room with his Escrima Sticks. Before he knew is they all were on the ground still jolting from the electricity flowing through their veins. When he was done Dick pocketed his sticks and returned to next to Slade, but not in line with the man. It would be too suspicious to place himself in a position that shows equal power. Dick knew that Black Mask would pick up on that instantly.

"Perfectly."

"I see." Black Mask said narrowing his eyes. "As for the matter at hand why don't we discuss it? Have a seat."

Slade went and sat down across from Black Mask who sat at his desk chair. Dick simply stood behind Slade silent and unmoving.

"I have asked you here Deathstroke because I have a contract to make with you. I am willing to pay you 3 million to get rid of that goddamn Harvey Dent."

Dick couldn't help but let his eyes widen at the news. Harvey Dent, also known as Two Face, was a kingpin in Gotham. Two Face was head of a mob organization directly opposed to Black Mask's and he felt that he shouldn't be surprised by the man's actions. Yet neither man in all their history had ever done something so incredibly…  _Drastic_. Dick didn't have enough time to suppress his surprise before Black Mask noticed his expression. The man simply smirked at the boy's surprise.

"That half-man half-mongrel has been a thorn in my side for far too long and while I have the resources to go to war with the man I believe the expenditures will outweigh the gains. Therefore I've decided to take a faster route without the unnecessary drawbacks." Black Mask said folding his hands into each other in content with his decision.

"I see. Though I don't believe 10 million would be sufficient payment." Slade said standing up from his seat and heading to stand next to Dick. "After all, I would have to wait for an opportunity to enter his facility. Take out all his men in one go, and get to the man within a period of 5 minutes before the man can catch up on what is going on and alert his men or the authorities. Of course that would take some time I would have to get favor with him, after doing small jobs, so that he would not question my actions when I arrived. Over all I'd say that worth 10 million, or at least that was how much the deal I struck with Two Face was for."

BANG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well this brings an end to the 6 chapters I am posting right off the bat. I hope to have the next chapter written and up by next week!!


	7. Training

**-2021-**

_“What do you want Dick?” Bruce asked trying to not let his internal pain seep through._

_“What do I want? I want my daughter to have a good time with her friend. Beyond that…” Dick said her voice slowly lowering into something more vulnerable. “I’m not sure what I want.”_

Dicks’ posture instantly changed.  The aggressive and malevolent demeanor he previously sported disappeared. Bruce took notice of this change and believed it to be honest.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think, about my choices and actions since _that day_. I started to wonder if I had made the right decisions and if it was even possible for me to redeem myself after all I’ve done. All the people I’ve killed. You have to understand I don’t regret it. I don’t regret anything but that still doesn’t stop me from wondering what had happened if I made the right choices.” Dick slowly started walking towards Bruce who remained exactly where he stood, “ If I had trusted you Bruce, heard your side instead of turning my back so quickly. I want this to end Bruce, and this time I want to do what I should’ve done so long ago and trust you. Slade won’t let this go and I fear for Mari’s sake. She has my skills and her mother’s powers. No matter what I say Slade won’t let us go. I beg of you Bruce, please help us.”

Bruce’s face was stoic and unmoving as opposed to Alfred who had tears freely flowing down his face without a single sound. Bruce seemed to be sizing Dick up, looking for tells that might show Dick’s true intentions.

“Help me.” Dick said softly, fear shinning in his eyes. Dick reached his hand out for Bruce to take.

“Okay,” Bruce relented taking Dicks hand in accordance. “But under conditions. You will return to Wayne Manor and you will live here from now on. You will have no contact with Slade Wilson without my direct supervision and you will work for me at Wayne Enterprises. You will not leave the Manor without the presence of Alfred or myself. If you break any of these rules I will personally remove you from the premises and take you to Arkham myself.”

Dick frowned slightly at the idea of being taken to Arkham. He cared less about being sent to Arkham than the fact that he would be taken far away from Mari. She was his light and he would kill anyone who stood in his way, even if that meant killing Bruce and betraying Slade’s orders.

“Deal.” Dick said releasing his hand from Bruce’s grip.

“Alfred,” He jumped alarmed by his name being called after such transaction, “Call to have Dick and Mari’s things brought to the manor.”

“Yes sir!” Alfred said all jittery and such. He sped off towards the kitchen to use the telephone there but turned back quickly, “Oh and Master Dick it is a pleasure to have you back in the household.”

There was a silence between the two men as they were left alone; now unsure of what to do with themselves in each other’s company.

“So want to show me all the new tech you have hidden away in the cave after all these years.” Dick said attempting to lighten the mood.

“No. That’s another thing; you’re not allowed to go into the cave. You will restrain yourself to the manor alone. Only myself, Damian, and Alfred are allowed access to the cave.”

“Go figure.” Dick muttered.

“I guess I’ll go up to my room and see if any of my old stuff is still there, unless you threw it all out.” Dick said walking towards then past Bruce towards the staircase.

Bruce didn’t say a word nor move an inch as Dick marched up the stairs towards his old room. Soon enough Alfred returned, this time approaching Bruce to the side.

“Do you truly believe this sudden change of heart sir?”

“Not one bit.” Bruce said, his face stone cold and void of emotion. “But it’s the best chance we have to save him.”

“One can only hope, sir. One can only hope.”

* * *

 

**-2015-**

Two things happened almost simultaneously to each other; at least as Dick saw it happening. Slade pulled the trigger, and Black Mask hit the ground. Dead. A hole permanently drilled through his head and into his skull. Dick stared at the man as blood and other pieces pooled as if any second he would wake up from the nightmare. The jolt of fear flowing through his veins did not wake him and Dick suddenly found himself scrambling to make peace with the world as he looked at Roman Sionis’ dead body. Nonetheless come to peace with the fact that he had a hand in his death. Accessory to murder is what the police would say as they hauled him off to Arkham. Dick had a feeling that even if the police wanted to arrest him they would never get the chance because Slade would put bullets in their heads too. That fact is what truly scared Dick; that fact and another…

“Do you know what you just did…” Dick said softly, struggling to find his voice as he dragged himself out of a fog that his mind was desperately clamoring into.

“I killed Sionis.” He said blankly, unsure by what the boy meant.

Sure Slade knew the boy would have a violent reaction and it could jeopardize the working relationship he had with the boy but he had to test him. How he reacted and what he did would tell Slade more about Richard Grayson than years of training could. Yet as he stood there he was unsure of where the boy was going with this reaction. He expected an explosion of anger and confusion, right now all he saw in Dick’s eyes was fear, and in this moment Slade wasn’t entirely sure that the fear was all due to him.

“NO!” The boy burst loudly! “You idiot! You’re supposed to be some master mercenary but don’t you know anything? Batman has this entire building on surveillance! Any strange commotion is sent for him to come investigate and this is exactly something that would set off his alarms. He is probably on his way right now! If he was already on patrol we have maybe, MAYBE 5 minutes. If not 7 is the standard response time from the Batcave! We have to get out of this building now!”

Slade’s eyes widened slightly and he was grateful that the boy could not see his expression. This was something Slade was not aware of and while he was impressed by the boy’s mental recovery, he was more concerned about the angry bat on his way to their location. They had little time to erase the surveillance footage and take out Black Mask’s remaining men who were probably scrambling at the moment. Some would choose cowardice and flee at the first mention of their boss being dead while others would be brave out of foolish loyalty would confront Slade. It was their choice cowardice versus bravery, though only the cowards would survive.

“Let’s get going, the security room is on the 9th floor and we have to get there to erase the security tapes unless you want Wayne to discover our little secret.”

Dick’s breath increased as he mentally tried to handle what was going on. Slade was right they had to destroy those tapes or Bruce would know what Dick was doing with his nights when he was not sleeping. Working with the enemy was not something Bruce would ever forgive. That fact slammed into Dick like a ton of bricks nearly stopping him. Seeing as Slade had turned and ran towards the elevator, Dick’s primal instinct kicked in and ran after him into the elevator.

3 mins.

Dick was wrong of course. Bruce had arrived there earlier than expected; in fact Bruce arrived only moments after Dick ran into the elevator.

Dick tried to hold himself together as they descended in the elevator. He was so focused in doing that very thing that he did not notice that Slade had placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder. Slade had seen the boys plight and done what any respectable person would do. Of course Slade was more shocked that the boy had allowed it. Dick felt the warmth and moments in his head flashed back to the times Bruce had comforted him in times of loss as a child. These associations only lasted a moment in his mind before the dead face spewing blood of Roman Sionis entered his mind.

“Mask’s men will be ready for us, Renegade.” Slade said. “Show no mercy.”

Dick gave no response, nor did he show that he had even listened to the man. Yet Slade knew that when those doors open Dick’s muscle memory and he would do what he does best. Take people down. Eventually the doors did open and about 20 men alarmed and filled with fear turned to look at the two. Slade acted in that moment, acting before they could reach their guns. Dick followed suit, following in Slade’s example.

2 min.

The two men worked seamlessly together, almost as if they had worked together for years. The only difference between the two as Slade put his opponents down permanently was that Dick merely left them unconscious. Eventually though it became indeterminable who was dead and who was alive because blood and bile was everywhere. Slade ran for the door that was slightly ajar at the end of the room. Dick had taken out the security guard that had been inside only moments before.

Dick hadn’t realized that the mental countdown in his head ended until he saw a stark black figure hurt his way down into Sionis’ office, shattering the window. Dick couldn’t help but smirk as Bruce was acting in true Batman fashion. What made his smile drop from his face was what followed.  Behind him with fiery red hair and a purple uniform was Starfire, who looked down in Sionis’ body with the same fear and dread he had exhibited only minutes before. Then the screens went dead.

“The hard drive is completely wiped, let’s go Renegade.” Slade said as he marched out of the room quickly. Dick still stood in shock staring at the monitors.

“Renegade!” Slade shouted, shaking Dick from his trance.

In a moment of hopelessness, Dick buried everything in the back of his head. Bruce had trained him for years to do this, to shut down his emotions and focus on a task. It was a meditative technique he was only supposed to use in the direst of circumstances. It set him back into a follow the leader mode, and only lasted a few minutes. When he was a kid it was a failsafe so that if Dick witnessed something truly traumatic he would still be able to follow Bruce’s instructions. The whole process required that Dick have total trust in Bruce to do what was right in the moment. Dick had only used the skill once before with Bruce, in a single circumstance then never again. Yet in this moment, in his panic to cope and act Dick made a choice to trust in Slade, even though he knew better. With Batman in the building, the only way they would escape unseen was if he followed Slade’s instructions to a tee. He didn’t need his bursting emotions getting in the way between freedom, and a whole lot of heartache.

Dick burst from his spot and chased after Slade. Slade was almost surprised by the boy’s sudden attention and determination. They reached the stairwell and Slade pulled a contraption out of his pocket and tossed it at Dick. It was a grappling hook and Dick knew exactly what to do with it. Slade launched himself over the railing taking the express route down to the bottom floor far away from Batman. Far from Batman but not from Star who could be there in a moment’s notice if only she knew they were there. Dick followed without hesitation, free falling above but next to Slade down 9 stories. 3 stories prior to their stop Dick shot the grappling hook to stop his fall. Yet Slade did not. He impacted on the floor causing it to crack and dent underneath his weight. Dick was too out of it to fully acknowledge what he had just seen. He took the grappling hook and chased after Slade as they made their way out of the building. The rest of Sionis’ men disappeared, especially when the Bat had showed up.

Dick and Slade ran out into the street then into the darkness of the alley ways that provided them escape. They hopped into the car and they sped off as Dick fell out of his meditative state. His heart rate began to rise and he focused on his breathing but was careful to not make it too obvious. He had no idea how Slade would deal with this weakness. The drive to the docks had been silent, even the walk to the warehouse. Yet as soon as Dick and Slade entered the wide and empty warehouse Dick collapsed to his knees and stared at the floor.

“You killed Sionis…” Dick said in a hushed tone as the entire event flooded through his mind.

Slade resisted the temptation to roll his eyes and let out a sigh. He walked away from the boy towards the center or the room and took the metal mask off of his face. He wiped the few specks of sweat off of his face and stared ahead of him also mulling over the events. Finding himself at more peace with the events than Dick did. Of course this was all part of the plan. Batman had not been, but that too had turned to his favor. Of course Slade also saw Batman with Dick’s girlfriend, Starfire. Slade knew instantly that Dick would not handle that well. Yet the boy seemed to be shoving that part of the events out of his mind.  Slade wanted to see how far Dick would go before he broke, so he kept pilling on.

“Yes, and I must say you handled it very well. It’s almost like all of that was natural to you,” That was a lie; the boy was completely mental, “I was almost sure you were going to lash out violently against me.”

Slade heard a silent whoosh and moved slightly to the side narrowly avoid a solid punch to the face. Dick fell forward since he had no control over his punch. He fell face first into the concrete, full of anger and regret.

“Oh there it is.” Slade said condescendingly.

“What the HELL, Slade!” Dick said as he punched the ground. “Why!? Why did you do that? Why did you bring me with you to kill Sionis? Why did you make me an accomplice in this twisted game of yours!?”

Slade remained silent, wondering whether the boy would try to attack him again. It did not seem like it. Perhaps the boy had realized that in this moment Dick stood no chance against Slade and the pounding Dick wanted to give went unfulfilled.

“I told you, this is a part of your training.” Slade said.

“Training for what? To become you?” Dick growled as he got to his feet and faced Slade.

“Of course not! I want you to be your own man, but I also expect you to fill my shoes one day, Richard.” He could pretty much hear Dick’s heart beat rise as he said that.

“That is disgusting! It is cruel and manipulative, I will never be you!” Dick turned and yelled at the man. Slade could tell it took Dick every bit of self control in him to not attack wildly.

“No more ridiculous than what Bruce Wayne did to you.” Slade said calmly, “Taking you in at a young and extremely vulnerable age. Training you, and filling your head with all kinds of lies about morals and _justice_. All so you could take his place one day! How is that more acceptable than this!?”

“Bruce doesn’t kill people, and he cares about me!” Dick screamed.

“No the Batman, attacks people. He hurts them, and tortures them. He kills them in so many ways yet keeps them alive so they can relive their agony forever; leaving the same scars that were left on him. He does everything out of a self-possessed hypocritical delusion of some greater good while he is truly only looking out for himself. Say what you will about how I choose to conduct myself but at least I am willing to see myself as what I truly am. A mercenary. A man who kills the bad men that not even the Batman can go after. I may have killed many but I have saved many more lives than Bruce Wayne ever will. As for this so called care, if he cared then why did you run? If you truly thought he cared you would’ve stayed, he would’ve understood that you did not know of my intentions to kill Sionis. Instead you ran away from him with me. If he cared, he would have understood. So do not try to prove me wrong with a fact you yourself don’t even believe is true.”

Dick was in shock by Slade’s words, he was in fact stupefied. The words that normally would flow to his head in response never came. Like many times before Slade left him speechless and angry, now more infuriated than ever. Dick’s silence let Slade know that his point had been taken and that the argument was over before it really began.

“As for our agreement,” Slade pulled out a photo from his pocket and held it out to Dick. “Ask Zucco if he recognizes this woman.”

His anger momentarily subsided enough for Dick to look at the photo.

“Lady Shiva?”

“Yes.”

“You think she has something to do with my parent’s deaths?” Dick’s expressions were unreadable.

“I am unsure, but as you are so worried about whether or not I am taking this investigation seriously enough I suggest you go ask him yourself.” Slade nodded towards a room on the other end of the building where Zucco said. Dick could not see the man but he knew he was there, he could feel his blood curdle with every breath of air he and that man shared. Dick placed the picture in his pocket and looked back at Slade.

“I’ll be back.” Dick said softly but angrily as he marched towards the room.  

Dick opened the door with a dangerous calm running through his veins and he set eyes on a gagged Zucco sitting in the middle of the room. Zucco set his eyes on Dick, and Dick set his eyes on him. The tension was palpable as Dick slowly walked over. The over head light shone down on Zucco making every nervous tick and breath visible to Dick. He slowly walked behind Zucco and the man continued to sweat profusely. Unraveling the knot in the back of the gag, Dick slipped it off the man’s face. Zucco licked the corner of his mouth consciously, finally free to move and breathe easy. Despite the thousand little tells of Zucco’s body, the man was putting on a brave face.

“I have some questions for you.” Dick said shifting his hand into his pocket brushing past the escrima stick.

“And what makes you think I’ll answer your questions again? Last time I did so you put a gun to my head.” Zucco spat out.

“Because if you don’t answer my questions willingly I will be forced to make you.” Dick said shifting his hand from the picture back to the escrima stick.  He pulled it out and held it out just enough for Zucco to watch as the stick fluttered to life with dangerous amounts of electricity.

“You wouldn’t do that, you’re just a kid.” Zucco responded attempting bravery.

“A kid whose parent’s you killed. And the man, who took me in, taught me this.” Dick hit Zucco in the side shocking him hard.

“Do you know who this is?”

“No!”

_ZAP!_

Zucco let out shrieks of pain as Dick attacked the man again.

“Tell me the truth!”

“I don’t know her!”

_ZAP!_

“Okay okay!” Zucco said looking both scared and furious at the same time. “I know the bitch!”

Dick honestly felt disappointed. He had expected Zucco to last longer, yet the man was scum so he really shouldn’t have expected much.

“Her name is Lady Shiva!”

“I know that already!”

“Then why did you ask me!?” Zucco shouted back angrily.

“I want to know why she hired you to kill my parents!” Dick shouted, his blood pressure rising quickly.

“How the hell should I know!? The lady showed up one day, she paid me a shit ton of cash to kill your parents! How could I say no! She didn’t tell me to kill you so I didn’t bother! Clearly I should’ve worried since you’ve become a giant pain in my ass!” Zucco said shouting.

ZAP!

“YOU KNOW WHAT!” Zucco yelled so angry and tired of being electrocuted, “I am so happy I killed your parents! You are a miserable little shit and I am HAPPY to see the pain I caused you! No matter how much pain you cause me I know that this pain can never match the pain you will feel for the rest of your life and that is all I need to know to get through this. You are a circus brat who is trying to play with the big boy but doesn’t know how to go to bat for what you want!”

Dick felt his blood drum in his ears as his heartbeat raced radically. Anger and violence were the only thing that came to his mind as he was blinded by his own rage. He wanted to hurt Zucco and hurt him a lot. Dick played the stick at the man’s heart and turned it on. He held it there while Zucco shook. He watched the man’s eyes roll back and blood slowly start to trickle out of his nose. Dick was surprised by how good his actions felt although he was unsure exactly what he was doing. All he knew was that it felt right. He stopped himself as the man fell unconscious. Dick was at least happy that he had gotten the answers he wanted. He put the escima stick back and put the photo away. Dick was about to leave the room when he looked back at Zucco’s limp body. A thought crossed his mind for a moment and Dick walked back and placed two fingers at the man’s neck. In that moment Dick felt his heart stop.

Just like Zucco’s had.

Dick felt his body go as limp as Zucco’s as he stared the dead man before him. Dick whipped the escrima stick back out and surged a quick jolt through the man hoping to revive him, yet it did nothing. The man was dead and gone. And Dick had killed him. Dick stared at the corpse for a moment then fell backwards quickly scrambling away with a loud thud as he hit the wall. He chucked the escrima stick away creating another thud which brought Slade into the room. First he saw Zucco’s dead body in the chair, blood flowing from his nose due to gravity. Then he saw Dick pressed up hard against the wall, eyes boring into Zucco with tears streaming down. The boy looked fearful and panicked.

Slade put no other thought to Zucco as he approached Dick who seemed unaware Slade had entered the room.  He crouched down towards the boy and placed a hand on the shoulder causing Dick to jump violently. His eyes finally ripped away from Zucco to meet Slade’s. Dick felt shame course through him suddenly realizing that he had crossed a line he could not come back from. He had killed someone, and he was happy. It felt like it was the right thing to do; to take that scumbag Zucco off of the Earth where he did not belong. Suddenly, Dick felt no better than Slade and the massive gap Dick had always separated the two men disappeared. Dick’s eyes flickered back to Zucco’s body then back to Slade’s and he felt desperation course through his veins.

“Help me.” His voice was raspy, as if he had been in a desert for hours without drink.

Slade did not respond to Dick’s plea but simply held his hand out for Dick to take.  It was a symbol of trust and submission yet Dick did not know it yet. Dick couldn’t know much in this moment. Yet after he committed his first and greatest crime, Dick did not turn to the man who raised him. Yet to the one who was supposed to. He took Slade’s hand and Slade felt things suddenly change between them. Slade knew from that moment Dick would be different but not in the ways that counted. The boy would be more willing to cooperate, and engage with Slade. Dick fell from the imaginary pedestal he had imagined for himself and his fellow heroes. All Slade could think was that things were going just as he had planned.

 


End file.
